Merlin a de la magie
by IlianaBox
Summary: Arthur souffla dans la corne et le spectre de son père disparut, mais il n'avait pas était sourd et il avait entendu. Merlin avait de la magie, étais-ce un sorcier ? Impossible pourtant si. Et pour cela il ne savait que faire, l'exécuter, le garder, le bannir ou tout bonnement l'accepter après tout ce qu'il avait endurer avec la magie...
1. Prologue

**Merlin**

 **Merlin/Arthur**

Merlin ne m'appartient pas, les personnage, les lieux...rien. Sauf ce que j'inventerais évidement.

Il y a déjà 15 chapitre déjà écrit, mais un chapitre sera publié toute les deux semaine ou moins, à voir.

* * *

 **« Merlin a de la magie »**

 ** **Prologue****

Uther se tourna vers son fils, il avança d'un pas rapide vers lui. Arthur tenait dans sa main la corne. Uther saisissait sa chance, son unique chance de faire de la vie de Merlin, un enfer.

 _ _ **Merlin a de la magie**__ La corne sonna, Il venait de disparaître. La calme à Camelot allé être de retour. Les larmes aux yeux Arthur avala difficilement sa salive, dire au revoir a son père avait était difficile par le passé mais faire disparaître son spectre s'avérer beaucoup plus difficile. Il avait était plus cruelle et odieux que lorsqu'il était encore de ce monde. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pu faire ne serait-ce que du mal à Guenièvre, à la femme de sa vie, sa reine de toujours. Vouloir amoindrir son armée, en essayant de tué un de ces chevaliers. Il était vrai qu'il était différent de son père, mais ça n'empêcher pas qu'il était un très bon roi, voir meilleur que son père. Parfois, il se demandait comment son père aurait réagit face à certaine situation, mais ils étaient tout deux très différents et le changement de ne faisait que du bien au peuple et surtout au royaume.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Merlin, qui avait une mine coupable. Celle qu'il faisait lorsqu'il n'était pas bien ou lorsqu'il mentait à Arthur. Et cet expression, il l'a connaissait par coeur, bien qu'a ce moment même il aurait voulu que ce soit pour autre chose que pour le révélation que son père lui avait faite. Ça le troublé, ça le blesser. Il était perdu. Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il voulait découvrir le vrai du faux dans ce qu'il venait de se dire. Arthur se posta face à Merlin, les poing quelque peu serrer, ne sachant comment réagir, savoir ce qu'il allait faire, savoir si tous ceci était vrai ou si tous ça n'était que plaisanterie, une mascarade.

 _ _ **Je suis désolé**__ sont les seuls mots que Merlin puisse prononcé. Arthur ne savait pas si ces excuses était dû au fait qu'il ait dû faire face à cette épreuve ou plutôt à cette révélation qui lui fit mal au fond de lui. Étais ce vrai ? Seul Merlin pouvait le lui dire, il pouvait très bien mentir quand il le voulait, mais sachant qu'il serait mal à l'aise, Arthur savait qu'il ne saurait gérer ce genre de situation. Il n'avait jamais su gérer, c'était du Merlin tout cracher.

 _ _ **-**__ **A** **llons, nous parlerons de tous ceci dès demain. Alors, tu as intérêt à te lever de bonne heure...et ne réveille surtout pas Guenièvre en rentrant où je ne saurais contenir ma colère que cela soit vrai ou faux !** _Arthur partit, laissant Merlin à ces réflexions. Il était en colère, ça se sentait et ça se voyait. Son ton avait était très froid, aussi froid que sa première journée en tant que serviteur du Prince Arthur, lors du tournois._

Merlin resta ainsi pendant longtemps. Il ne su combien de temps il était rester ainsi, planter là comme un piquer. Mais tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait les jambes engourdîtes, il ne les sentaient presque plus, elles se faisaient lourdes. Et puis il était très fatigué, comme si le sommeil l'appelé. Demain, il devait se levé tôt, quel calvaire ! Ça ne suffisait pas d'être le serviteur personnelle d'Arthur, bien qu'il aimait les taquineries. Il avait horreur des jours où il le faisait appelé tôt le matin, il le menacer toujours, bien qu'il s'y était fait. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Cette phrase, la phrase qu'Uther avait prononcé, il en avait eut le temps et ça, sa l'énerver plus que tout. Il redouter déjà d'être à demain comme si devait était le jour de son exécution. Ça le tourmenté, ça le torturé. Là il aurait préféré être au pilori ou même flagellé. Demain risquerait d'être très mouvementé. Il s'en alla dans les appartements du médecin de la cours, là où se trouvait sa chambre.

Bien que cette nuit là, il ne réussissait pas vraiment à dormir. Il tournait en rond, à réfléchir trop, à se poser miles et une questions, à se demander si demain serait sa dernière journée, s'il serait banni, châtier, fouetter, humilié…et même tuer. Bien qu'à force de passer son temps auprès d'Arthur, il connaissait ces réactions mais celle-ci, il l'a redouter fortement. Arthur avait était tellement de fois trahis et faillit être tué à cause de la magie. La magie était pour lui quelque chose de très dangereux et de malveillant. Il était né grâce à la magie, sa mère en était morte, Uther en avait fait une guerre mondiale contre tous ça. Morgane, son amie d'enfance, sa sœur, celle qu'il avait chérît comme la personne la plus importante au monde, l'avait trahis en prenant l'emprise de Camelot, en utilisant sa magie. Elle avait souvent tués de multiples chevaliers pour arrivé à ces fins. Son père était mort avec à cause de la magie aussi, Agravain était depuis le début de connivence avec Morgane, qui était tout comme elle assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance. Ils détester tout deux Uther, et il savait que souvent dans le passer, Morgane n'était pas d'accord avec les choix de son frère, qu'il lui en fut quelques fois en colère sans pour autant l'exprimer. Mais Arthur connaissait Merlin, et Merlin connaissait Arthur.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, donnez-moi vos avis :)

Pleins de bisous


	2. Chapter I

**Merlin**

 **Merlin/Arthur.**

 **Merlin a de la magie**

Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartienne pas, seul cette histoire est a moi.

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **Chapitre I****

C'était le matin, il était 6 heures du matin, le coq claironnait. Merlin ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait que peu dormi. Se frottant les yeux, se rappelant la veille ? il se redressa sur son lit, respirant profondément : il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il devait allait voir Arthur….et sans réveiller Gwen. Il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en colère Arthur de si bon matin sinon la journée risquerais d'être prometteuse. Il se leva, se lava et sortit de la chambre pour entrer dans le laboratoire de Gaïus, qui était déjà debout comme à son habitude. Quant-il vit Merlin, il leva un sourcil comme pour demander une explication, qui ne tarda pas.

 _ **-**_ **J'ai utilisé ma magie contre Uther hier, je n'avais pas réellement le choix** **.** _S'exclama Merlin avec une mine d'enterrement._

 _ **\- C**_ **amelot était encore en danger, Merlin. Un spectre est très dangereux, ce n'était plus Uther que l'on a tous connu bien qu'il ait gardé son apparences, son caractère et surtout sa vie en mémoire** _ _ **.**__ _ _Gaïus__ _donna une assiette à Merlin, pour qu'il mange avant de commencer la journée, comme chaque matin._

 **\- C** **e n'est pas le problème, Gaïus. Le problème est que… et que Uther a dit à Arthur que j'étais magiciens, que j'étais un sorcie** _ **r**_ _ _ **.**__ _Il trouva soudainement son assiette bien plus intéressent. Gaïus eut une expressions terrorisé sur son visage, il avait pâli._ **Il n'a rien dit hier, mais il était en colère. Il veux me parler tôt ce matin, et je vous avoue que j'angoisse terriblement là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'ai peur de ce qu'Arthur puisse décider.** _Il ferma profondément les yeux, puis inspira fortement_ **J'ai peur. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, vous trouvez pas ?** _Il eut un rictus moqueur._

 **\- Ne plaisante pas Merlin, c'est très grave. Il n'était pas prêt à apprendre que tu étais un sorcier.** _Il avait un air grave sur le visage._ **Q** **uoi qu'il se passe, si son jugement est mauvais, je t'aiderais soit en sure** _ _ **.**__ _Il inspira profondément comme pour se libérer de quelque chose, comme d'un poids._

Il regarda Merlin manger en silence, puis une fois qu'il eut finit il s'en alla pour les appartements d'Arthur. Gaïus profita de son absence pour préparer les affaires de Merlin, pour son départ au cas où Arthur aurait l'envie suicidaire de le condamné à mort, ou le bannir. Gaïus avait vraiment peur pour son protéger, il était comme son fils pour lui. Et il ferait tout pour lui, jusqu'à sacrifié sa propre vie pour sauver celle de Merlin. Il savait qu'il avait une grande destiné, une vie majestueuse devant lui mais ça il n'en avait pas encore conscience selon Gaïus. Il était Emrys, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Il l'avait vu évolué, réparer les choses, sauvé les vies de ceux qui voulait la mort des siens. Il ne savait pas d'où venait son courage, sa patience et sa sagesse. Il était encore, il y a quelques années, encore qu'un paysan. Alors qu'aujourd'hui il était le serviteur personnelle du Roi de Camelot, et ami. Mais son secret faisait de lui un menteur, mais c'était les conséquences d'être quelqu'un d'apart entière. Une fois, le sac de Merlin fait, il se remit à son travail tout en angoissant en même temps. Il aurait voulu être présent durant la confrontation.

 **O**

Une fois que Merlin fut sortit du laboratoire de Gaïus, il décida d'aller directement aux cuisines. Il s'était dit que peut être que s'il lui ramener le petit déjeuner, ça le calmerait un peut. Mais il n'en était pas certain. Alors d'un pas presser, il se hâta aux cuisine. Rare les serviteurs et servantes étaient présents à cet heure là, il était tout de même assez tôt. Étant le serviteur du Roi, il dépassa tout le monde, ça l'enchanter à chaque fois. Au moins il n'avait pas à attendre derrière la file d'attente, qui se faisait plus longue à chaque minute. Il prit l'assiette que la vieille femme lui tendit, avec du cidre pour apaiser les humeurs. Peut être qu'avec ça il oublierais, et qu'il penserait que tout ceci n'était qu'en fait qu'un rêve. Mais non, il avait beau être toujours un crétin royal, il n'étais pas stupide pour autant. Merlin passa par de multiples couloirs, escaliers, pentes…il détester faire ce trajet, car avec sa maladresse, il arrivé toujours quelque chose. Il prenait toujours un surplus pour le petit déjeuner d'Arthur depuis que Gwen était reine, car Sefa, sa servante n'étais encore pas habitué aux chemins qui mené des cuisines aux appartements d'Arthur et de Guenièvre. Et comme lui, elle était assez maladroite, mais pas autant que lui. Et donc, il préférer prendre un surplus au cas où elle arrivé en retard.

Se trouvant devant la porte de sa majesté, il hésita. Puis se dit qu'après tout, il ne perdais rien et que de toute façons il pouvait certainement pas reculer surtout lorsque qu'Arthur lui demander de venir tôt. Il était toujours agressive vers ces heures là, très grognon. Ça allait mieux quand il mangeait. Il entra dans la pièce, il faisait sombre, très sombre. Il déposa l'assiette sur la table la plus proche sans faire de bruit, allumant deux trois bougie qui se trouvait ici et là pour éclaircir la pièce pour y voir un peu mieux.

Le lit royal était un baldaquin très volumineux, couleur rouge. Il ferma les rideaux du baldaquin, du côté de Guenièvre, afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas, comme l'avait demandé Arthur. Il faisait le moins de bruit que possible, il ne voulait pas se faire tuer juste pour avoir réveiller Gwen. Ce qu'Arthur pouvait avoir un sale caractère quand il le voulait. Il inspira profondément et avança vers le lit, du côté d'Arthur, qui dormait à point fermer. Il hésita une seconde avant de le secouer pour le réveiller, il eut envie de lui donnait une claque mais il se ravisa ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer après cela, et durant ce qu'Arthur allait lui dire. Mais rien qu'à cet pensé, il eut un sourire moqueur. Il le secoua une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que sa majesté royal n'ouvre les yeux. Arthur souffla, Merlin haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table, où il disposa l'assiette avec le bacon, l'œuf sur le plat, des toasts, des corn flakes sec et du raisin rouge. Il versa du cidre dans la coupe, Arthur s'asseya lourdement sur la chaise sans un regard pour Merlin.

Se tenant debout face à Arthur, il attendit que ce dernier finisse de manger. Guenièvre dormait à point fermer, il ne l'avait pas réveiller. Une chance pour lui que sa maladresse n'aie pas pris le dessus, sinon il se serait fait incendié. Quand Arthur bu dans sa coupe, il leva les sourcils en regardant Merlin, qui lui haussa les épaules. Merlin ne servait jamais de cidre le matin, c'était toujours de l'eau ou rarement du jus d'orange. C'était pour Arthur un fait étrange. Une fois finit, Arthur fit signe à Merlin de s'asseoir face à lui, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation.

 _ _ **-**__ **Alors ?** _Demanda Arthur, les mains jointes en poing_. **Tu es un sorcier Merlin, où c'était une stratégie de la part de mon père ?**

Merlin ne répondit pas, trouvant soudain la table plus intéressante que la question.

 **\- Tu ne répond pas, dois-je en déduire que tous ce que mon père a dit s'avérer être vrai ? J'y crois pas, tu es…Merlin, c'est tout.** _Il passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller. Il se sentait trahis_. **Pourquoi avoir appris la magie, tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ? Combien de fois était-tu a mes côtés pour voir les dégâts que la magie pouvait causé.** _Le ton de sa voix était monté d'un cran, réveillant Guenièvre par la même occasion sans que quelqu'un puisse le voir._

 **\- Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez de cette façons.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Et comment alors ?** _Il fronça les sourcils_ **Tu allais venir ici un matin en annonçant comme a ton habitude debout les morts, je suis un sorcier ? C'est ça Merlin ?** _Il s'énerva._

 **\- Non, pas exactement.** _Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur._

 **\- Pourquoi avoir appris la magie Merlin ? Regarde ce qu'est devenue Morgane à cause de ça, elle a était corrompu.** _Arthur se leva_. **La magie corrompt les meilleurs hommes, même les plus crétins comme toi.**

Il eut un long silence, aucun des deux n'osait parler et surtout pas Merlin. Il ne savait pas comment définir la réaction qu'avait Arthur. Il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas encore y croire, voilà pour quoi il était encore calme, plus que lorsque Merlin était maladroit. Guenièvre écoutait, les yeux fermer ne sachant que faire face aux révélations. Le jour se levé, on pouvait le voir qui passé un peu au sol. Arthur ne savait que penser, rêver t'il ce qui était en train de se passer ? Ou était-ce réellement la réalité ? Que de questions inutiles, au fond de lui il savait, il savait que tout ceci était vrai, que son plus proche et fidèle ami était désormais…. _un sorcier_. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, le tuer ou le bannir ? Il était son ami depuis bien des années, il avait toujours était à ces côtés. Il était un sorcier, c'était son ami, il se sentait trahi par son plus fidèle compagnon. Quand il y penser, il ressemblait un peu à Morgane, elle était sa plus fidèle amie et du jour au lendemain, elle n'avait plus était la même. D'abord c'était par ces alliées que Camelot fut pris, elle utilisait sa magie contre les siens et elle s'était couronner reine de Camelot. Elle avait tué bon nombre d'innocent pour l'allégeance des chevaliers. Elle n'était plus la dame Morgane qui sacrifier sa vie pour sa servante, non elle était Morgane Pendragon, cherchant le pouvoir et la vengeance à n'importe qu'elle prix. La Morgane d'autrefois n'était plu et il avait peur que le Merlin qu'il connaissait avait disparût.

 **\- Très bien Merlin, je ne sais que faire** _S'exclama Arthur en regardant Merlin. Arthur vit Guenièvre bougé, Merlin se leva de sa chaise._

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. GARDES !**

Deux gardes arrivèrent dans la chambre, Arthur leur fit signe vers Merlin. Ils tenaient fermement Merlin, Guenièvre se leva et regarda la scène sans aucun commentaire.

 **\- Tu resteras aux cachots, le temps que je sache quoi faire de toi Merlin. Je dois comprendre ta trahison.** _Son ton était froid, il détourna son regard de son serviteur._

Les gardes l'emmenèrent tout droit vers les cachots. Guenièvre se posta derrière son mari, le serrant contre elle comme pour le rassurer, pour lui redonner confiance en lui. Il ne savait que faire, il se répéter sans cesse qu'il était son plus fidèle ami. Mais comment réagir face à ce genre de révélation ? Il ne savait pas et Guenièvre restait silencieuse.

 ** **O****

Gaïus était assis devant son laboratoire, à préparer une potion comme à son habitude. La femme d'un villageois était venu le voir pour une consultation, il s'avérer être très malade. Gaïus était venu le voir, il avait beaucoup de fièvre et se devait de rester au lit, sous les conseils du médecin. L'examinant, lui donnant une potion pour le soulager, et leur rappelant qu'aucun effort physique ne devait se faire, qu'il était contagieux. Il leur informa qu'il revenait avec le vrai remède.

Il sortit de la maison du boulanger et sa femme, il marcha tranquillement quand tout à coup il entendit quelques rumeurs ici et là. Comme quoi le serviteur du Roi venait de se faire enfermer aux cachots, il y avait beaucoup de versions. Certaines disaient qu'il avait volé le couple royal, d'autre disait que c'était traître et beaucoup disait qu'il avait énervé le Roi. Peu de gens disait que c'était parce que c'était un sorcier, sachant que Merlin était quelqu'un de très maladroit alors peu de gens pensait qu'il était un sorcier, il était la maladresse incarner. Gaïus prit peur, Merlin était dans les cachots du château. Son jugement, il n'en avait aucune idée. D'un pas pressé, il entra dans ces appartements avec de multiples questions en tête. Il prépara le remède pour le boulanger tout en pensant à son protégé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Gaïus leva la tête vers l'entrée d'où la reine se trouvait.

 **\- Désoler de vous déranger en plein travail Gaïus, mais il y a une chose importante que je voudrais vous faire savoir. Si vous le voulez bien**

Guenièvre se mit face au médecin.

 _ **-**_ **Je vous écoute majesté**

 _ **-**_ **C'est à propos de Merlin, je pense que vous avez pu en entendre parler. Merlin est…un sorcier. Arthur l'a fait arrêter, il est au cachot** _ **.**_ _Gaïus_ _s'arrêta dans son travail, posant le flacon sur la table._ **I** **l ne sait comment réagir face à cette révélation, mais ayez confiance cher Gaïus. Arthur tient beaucoup trop à Merlin pour le condamné à mort, le pire serait de le bannir. Bien que je n'imagine pas mes journées sans sa présence** _ **.**_ _Elle joua avec ces droit, étant quelque peu stresser et surtout angoisser, rien qu'à l'idée de voir Merlin mort._

Gaius ferma les yeux, alors tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre à la ville basse était bel et bien vrai. Merlin était au cachot, il savait que ce matin même son protégé était angoissée par le simple fait d'avoir une conversation avec son Roi à propos de la magie. Tout ça à cause d'Uther. Déjà de son vivant il ne faisait que de créer des problèmes autour de lui, et c'était toujours Merlin qui réparer les choses s'il le pouvait. C'était lui qu'il avait sauvé la vie du Roi avec sa magie tout en sachant que s'il apprenait qu'il possédé la magie, il serait exécuté sur le champ. Aujourd'hui, le Roi c'était Arthur et non Uther. Les choses étaient différentes, mais le problème était le même. Merlin était en danger rien que d'être découvert et il avait peur. Gaïus fronça les sourcils, faisant face à la reine.

 _ **-**_ **Je savais que Merlin était un sorcier, je le sais depuis sa venue à Camelot. Sa mère me l'a envoyé pour que je l'aide à comprendre ce qu'il est et surtout pour le protégé.**

Guenièvre lui souri et sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, elle le prit dans ces bras. Elle le trouva très tendre et très protecteur, elle savait qu'il le considérer comme son propre fils et elle trouva ça admirable.

 _ **-**_ **Très bien Gaïus, je vous tiendrais au courant de sa décision si vous n'êtes pas dans la salle du trône pour son jugement.**

Gaïus hocha la tête positivement puis elle s'en alla à ces occupations habituelles, elle aider le peuple, elle rendait service. Gaïus retourna quant à lui à sa potion, faisant bouillir le flacon sur le feu. Il devait changer de couleur et pour le moment ce n'était pas vraiment la couleur demandé, bien qu'il n'avait pour le moment aucune volonté de la faire, il devait faire son devoir de médecin. Il le faisait sans passion, sans ambition, sans aucune volonté. Merlin occupé tout son esprit, il avait peur pour lui, très peur. Il était comme son fils pour lui, le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le fils qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir. Aussi talentueux, sage et avec un destin hors du commun, bien qu'il soit très maladroit. Quelques fois Gaïus se demandait Si la prophétie avait choisi la bonne personne pour être au côté du roi, pour unifier la terre d'Albion, parce qu'avec sa maladresse peu de gens pouvait se doutait que ce qu'il attendait était un très grand destin. Les prophéties étaient quelques fois très étrange et irrationnel. Pas même Gaïus s'en était douté dès sa première rencontre avec le garçon.

 ** **O****

Merlin croupissait dans sa cellule, assis au sol contre le mur. Souvent, il se surpris à regardait par la petite ouverture, si un bûcher se préparer, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait arrivé. Plus les heures passaient et plus il angoisser, ces mains en tremblait. Durant la journée, il n'avait entendu personne, a part les gardes jouant aux cartes. Maintenant que la vérité avait était découvert, il ne se cacha plus et s'était amusé à jouer avec la paille en les faisant prendre différente forme. Un cheval, un chien, une maison, un champs, des visages, un dragon…et même Camelot. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que Gauvain choisit d'apparaître, avec un demi-sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Alors ce qu'on dit est bien vrai** _Dit-il simplement, Merlin se leva et alla à sa rencontre._

 **\- Oui** _répondit-il. Gauvain souri_

 **\- Tu pourrais être artiste, comme Léonard de Vinci ?** _Ils rirent_

 **\- Je ne pense pas avoir son talent, mais rien en m'empêche d'essayer, qui sait.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Ne suis-je pas censé être ton ami ?** _Demanda Gauvain_.

 **\- Si, tu l'es...** _un long silence s'installa,_ **Mais je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une mauvaise position, vis-à-vis d'Arthur. La magie est proscrite, mais je ne peux m'en séparer, je suis né avec et je ne peux rien y changer. Et aujourd'hui, je ne saurais vivre sans,** _il regardait attentivement Gauvain_ , **c'est comme toi avec la taverne ou ton épée, je ne sais pas si tu comprends ?** _Gauvain souria à pleine dent._

 **\- Je comprends. Mais tu es mon ami, bien que ça me trouble je t'aurais protégé quoi que tu puisse penser. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je peux supporter Arthur, non ?**

 **\- Il vous l'a dit quand ?** _Demandait Merlin inquiet_

 **\- Autour de la table ronde, à la fin. Léon a rit, il ne le croyait pas, il penser à une mauvaise blague. Faut dire que ça me parait encore impossible, tu es si maladroit que la seul image de te voir utilisé la magie est de rater ton sort.** _Merlin riait tout bas._ **Quand à Elyan et Perceval, est bien ils sont restés silencieux. Et moi, j'ai comme tu me connais, éclatait de rire**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde** _il souriait_

 **\- Et je n'avais pas encore bu d'hydromel à l'heure où il nous l'a annoncé** _Merlin fronça les sourcils_ **Tu ne me crois pas ? Lorsque tu sortiras d'ici, tu n'iras qu'à demander au tavernier.** _Gauvain rigolait, comprenant les mots Merlin cessa de rire._

 **\- Encore faut-il que je sorte d'ici. Et encore pas sure que je sorte d'ici en paix, peut être que ce qui m'attend n'est autre que le bûcher, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement. Après tout c'est...**

 **\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Merlin,** _il lui coupa la parole_ , **Arthur tient beaucoup à toi, il n'irait pas jusque là, crois-moi**

Un garde s'approcha d'eux.

 **\- Le temps est écoulé, vous devez partir** _annonça-t-il_

 **\- Très bien. Je te revois tout à l'heure…mon ami,** _il tourna les talons pour partir puis dit_ **C'est une certitude Merlin, une certitude**. _Dit-il en faisant référence à Arthur, ce que Merlin comprit._

Merlin souri, il aimé les conversations avec Gauvain, elles étaient le plus souvent, très amusante. Il était maintenant son ami depuis bien des années, et il était vrai à présent qu'il ne pouvait concevoir une journée sans sa présence. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un bouffon, encore aujourd'hui il l'appelait _« le bouffon du roi. »_ Ce qui les faisaient rire, et qui valu à Merlin le surnom de « _l'assistant du bouffon du roi »._ Ils se charriés encore comme s'ils étaient encore enfants, et il faut dire qu'ils aimaient ça. Comme ces chamailleries avec Arthur, tôt le matin au levé. C'était là le plus amusant, bien que ça continuer encore toute la journée pour le plus bon plaisir. A présent, il se demandait quel serait le verdict de son jugement. La condamnation ? Le bannissement ? A choisir, il resterait dans l'anonymat.

Le soleil se levé, Arthur était à la fenêtre de sa chambre regardant le paysage. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé George, comme serviteur de rechange le temps que l'affaire avec Merlin se règle. Il soupçonnait Léon être celui qui lui avait envoyé, bien qu'il apprécié le geste il aurait préféré un autre serviteur, celui là l'ennuyer comme jamais personne ne l'avait ennuyer. Il se souvenait que trop bien du jour où il l'avait eut pour la première fois, ça avait était une abomination. Ce moment, où il avait perdu la trace de Merlin. La peur qu'il avait eut que les mercenaire l'ait tué. Une chance pour lui que ça n'avait pas était le cas, comment avait il survécu, ça il ne le savait pas, du moins autrefois maintenant il se doutait qu'il ait utilisé sa magie pour. Et d'un côté ça le rassurait, au moins il n'avait pas souffert sous l'emprise des mercenaires. C'était un bon point. Mais George, était pitoyable, sans humour - bien que ce que Georges appelé humour était à plaisanter sur le cuivre et les brosses - il était morne, une vraie statut ennuyeuse. Il avait un petit déjeuner royal, mais il préférait quand même les petits déjeuner pitoyable que Merlin pouvait lui servir et ces « debout les morts » était mythique, c'était bien mieux qu'un serviteur silencieux et bien trop peureux pour réveiller le roi.

Respirant fortement, Arthur pensait, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire à propos de Merlin. Il avait pu apprendre auprès de Gaïus, que mainte et mainte fois Merlin avait sauvé Camelot et sa propre vie, il en était toujours autant surpris. Il était bien trop idiot pour être le plus grand sorcier que la terre est connue, Gaïus raconter sans doute des histoire. Trop idiot pour sauvé la vie d'un autre, d'anéantir un ennemi, de mettre à terre un homme ou même une femme, trop idiot pour savoir être malin est coincé ces ennemis dans un piège bien qu'une fois il avait fait diversion pour la compagnie de Carleon. Il s'était sentit diminuer de fierté lorsqu'il lui avait dit que le grand dragon n'était pas mort, mais partit sous les ordres de Merlin. Ça le gêner et lui faisait peur en même temps. Quelqu'un sachant commander un dragon était dangereux, il fallait réellement être puissant pour ça. Et dire que Merlin lui avait dit qu'il avait porté un coup mortel et qu'il s'en était allait mourir de ces blessures au loin. Quel menteur ! Il ne savait que penser. Il croupissait aux cachots, et lui il se torturait l'esprit avec ces questions et avec ce que Gaïus s'autoriser à lui révélé. Guenièvre avait eut la bonne idée de lui ramener de quoi manger pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, selon elle ce que Merlin lui avait révélé, était qu'il comprendrais son jugement, qu'il l'accepterais sans protestation. Merlin était sage…mais idiot ! Si Arthur avait ces pouvoirs il se serait déjà évader, comme beaucoup l'on fait par le passé. Mais pas Merlin, il n'avait rien tenté. Rien du tout, il restait assis dans sa cellule à attendre qu'Arthur se décide. Il était roi bon sang, un roi prenait les bonnes décisions et le plus vite possible, surtout quand ça concerner la magie. Il avait était élevé dans la crainte de la magie, son père avait condamné toute personne usant de la magie, parce que selon lui elle était mauvaise et très dangereux. Il avait eut un aperçu de ce qu'elle pouvait faire à travers Morgane, la magie l'avait rongé. Mais elle était surtout rongé par l'amertume, la haine et la soif de pouvoir. Même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il ne pourrait la regarder brûler sur un bûcher, tout comme Merlin. Ça faisait sûrement de lui un roi faible, mais qu'importe il était comme ça, il avait du cœur contrairement à son père et Morgane. Il avait la foi en un monde meilleur, un monde de paix et de prospérité. Un monde où les enfants pourraient jouer sans crainte de se faire tuer par les ennemis de Camelot, sans avoir peur d'être jugé pour un crime auquel il n'y était pour rien. Tout ça lui rappelait son père, bien qu'il fut un excellent roi, il n'était pas d'accord sur certain de ces actes. Il aimait beaucoup Merlin tout comme Morgane, mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de la combattre pour son peuple et son royaume. Il était le roi légitime, il se devait d'être un bon roi, de donner à son peuple tout le confort dont-ils avaient besoins, la paix de l'âme. Et non l'infamie que pouvait donner Morgane, ou encore la peur. Morgane et lui était l'opposé, et ça il le savait. La porte s'ouvrit sur sir Léon et sir Gauvain.

 **\- Sire, le conseil réclame votre jugement pour Merlin** _s'exclama Léon_

 **\- Dite-moi qu'il a eut l'intelligence de s'évader et de s'enfuir, je ne peux le condamné.**

 **\- S'il l'aurait voulu, Merlin l'aurait fait. Or, il ne l'a pas fait, il vous ai loyal.** _Le défendit Gauvain_

 **\- Alors pourquoi ces mensonges pendant autant d'années ?** _s'exclama Arthur, il se retourna vers Léon et Gauvain qui s'était approché de lui._ **Passons, j'ai pris ma décision, aussi difficile soit-elle**

Gauvain fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas que son ami soit exécuté. Arthur, accompagné de ces deux chevaliers sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle du conseil. Les membres du conseils étaient à la fois stresser, irriter, exciter…beaucoup s'était fait à la présence du serviteur idiot et sans humour, d'autres ne pouvaient pas le supporter et voulait le voir mort, d'autre semblait dire que la magie n'était plus une cause de jugement mais ces gens là ne l'avouerais jamais. La reine fit son apparition, elle ne voulait pas raté ça, et c'était son devoir d'être présente. D'un côté parce qu'elle était reine et de l'autre parce que Merlin était son meilleur ami, il avait toujours était là pour elle alors maintenant c'était à son tour d'être là pour lui, pour son ami. Gaïus aussi était présent, il avait peur. Gauvain se tenait à ces côté ainsi que Séfa avec qui Merlin entretenait une relation sérieuse. Elle avait tout aussi peur que Gauvain, Gaïus et Guenièvre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux gardes tenant fermement Merlin, les mains attachés dans le dos, ils le balancèrent au sol, face au roi. A genou au sol, regardant toute l'assemblé du coin de l'œil. Arthur le fixait, sombrement et tristement. Son jugement se faisait attendre, il le savait, tout le monde fixait tour à tour le roi et son serviteur dit le magicien. Assis sur son trône, accoudé dessus, sa main recouvrant la moitié de son visage, les yeux clos, Arthur réfléchit une dernière fois. Ce qu'il s'apprêter à faire était la pire depuis qu'il était roi, il n'était pas encore tout à faire sure de sa décision. Il avait trois choix qui s'offrait à lui, le tuer, l'exiler ou l'acception. Merlin avait toujours était son plus proche ami, celui qui avait toujours était là pour lui, qui le conseiller dans bien des domaines et dans les pires moments. Ça avait toujours était lui, et pas un autre. Mais le fait était là, il était un sorcier et un puissant d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre et rien que ça, ça lui faisait peur. Il était quelqu'un de bien, ça il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais il était une menace, pour Camelot, pour Arthur et pour lui-même. Peut-être que s'il abandonné l'apprentissage de la magie, tout ceci ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve, un mauvais cauchemar. Et demain il se réveillerait sans jamais avoir entendu ces mots-là, mais au fond de lui il savait que tout ceci était bien réel. Le silence c'était installé dans la salle, depuis dix bonnes minutes, Arthur soupira fortement et se leva montrant qu'il avait enfin prit sa décision, bien qu'il aurait préféré remettre la décision à plus tard. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il regarda Merlin

 **\- Très bien Merlin, j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à apprendre la magie, mais tout ça doit se stopper. Alors je t'en** **prie pour une fois soit intelligent Merlin.**

 **\- Je n'ai…absolument pas appris la magie, elle fait partie de moi, je suis né avec. Et je ne peux y renoncer, je suis désoler**

Le regard d'Arthur se fit plus dure. Tout le monde resta calme bien que l'ambiance soit un peu tendue.

 **\- Très bien, je n'ai pas d'autre choix Merlin. Je vais devoir te condamné…** _Il se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à prononcer ce mot, si simple à dire mais si dure à l'employer. La plupart de l'assemblé s'était redresser, hésitant, stressant et apeurer de savoir quel jugement lui était réserver. Il n'avait pas mis Gwen au courant et elle ne le voulait pas_. **… au bannissement.** _Nombreuse personne fut étonné, d'autres déçus et encore d'autres était impassible._ **T** _ **u devras être partit avant le coucher du soleil**_

Séfa s'avança pour rejoindre Merlin, mais elle fut retenu d'une main par Gauvain, Arthur détourna son regard de celui de Merlin, il s'en alla même de la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard. Les membres du conseil imitèrent le roi et sortirent de la pièce, suivit de quelques chevaliers. Il ne restait à présent que Guenièvre, Gaïus, Gauvain, Séfa, Elyan, Léon et Perceval et deux gardes pour la pour la protéger en cas de danger, même si elle était entourée de très valeureux et courageux chevaliers de Camelot, et puis c'était la procédure. Gauvain dénoua ces liens, Merlin se releva.

 **\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, enfin nous manquez, à tous**

 **\- Vous aussi allez me manquez et puis c'est toujours mieux que la condamnation à mort, tu ne trouves pas ?** _s'exclama Merlin avec une lueur d'amusement._

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Merlin, tu dois regrouper tes affaires, je te donnerais quelques-uns de mes livres. Pour ta sécurité**

 **\- Que croyez-vous qui vas m'arriver ? Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup trop Gaïus.**

 **\- Je pensais à Morgane, elle va sans doute savoir que tu es un sorcier, mais il ne faut qu'elle sache que tu es Emrys. Elle essayera même de te corrompre, alors prend-garde mon enfant...**

Merlin ne répondit rien, mais se mordit les lèvres. Les chevaliers hormis Gauvain s'en allèrent à leurs taches habituelles, non sans leur dire qu'ils passeraient pour lui dire au revoir. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi il leurs avaient caché le fait qu'il était sorcier et surtout pourquoi il était, mais il restait le garçon, l'ami qu'il connaissait. Merlin, accompagné de Séfa, Gwen, Gauvain et Gaïus, partirent en direction des appartements du médecin de la cour. Gaïus s'empressa de donner le sac qu'il avait préparé pour Merlin, qui lui continua de rassemblé ces affaires. Ces amis le regardèrent en silence, tandis que Gaïus s'occuper à faire ces potion tant bien que mal, malgré ces pensées occupait par le jeune homme. Gwen s'en alla suivit de Séfa, elle devait faire son devoir de reine bien qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à le faire mais elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Arthur. Et elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un qui s'effondrer sur n'importe qu'elle sort, de serviteur, de paysans, de noble.

D'un côté, Merlin était heureux. Arthur lui avait laissé jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour partir, le temps de faire ces adieux. S'il avait était au temps d'Uther, il n'aurait eu que peu de temps avant de partir, il n'aurait même pas était bannit, mais condamné à mourir sur le bûcher. Alors il devait se contentait satisfait d'être encore en vie et d'être bannit plutôt que condamné à mort. Il avait tant redouté la réaction d'Arthur, il s'était fait un sang d'encre, et finalement il s'était beaucoup trop inquiéter. Même si il est vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait avant de l'entendre prononcer le jugement.

Éparpiller dans ces plus sombres pensés, Gauvain l'observer assis sur le lit qu'occuper Merlin. Il le regardait aller et venir, à regrouper ces affaires. Quelques fois il l'entendit soupirer fortement, comme désespérer. Camelot était sa maison, c'était là que se trouvait tout ces amis, ils étaient tous devenue sa famille bien que sa mère Unith soit à Ealdor, il n'avait jamais était vraiment à sa place à son village. Il s'était toujours sentit exclus et mal accepter, la preuve là bas il n'avait eut que William comme ami. Et aujourd'hui il devait quitter tous ceux qui lui était cher.

L'heure du départ de Camelot était imminent, il ne rester à peine deux heures. Merlin était toujours en compagnie de Gauvain, qui l'aider à remplir sa charrette.

Guenièvre était devant sa coiffeuse, l'air pensive alors que Séfa lui coiffer les cheveux en longue tresse fleuries. Derrière elles, sur le bureau se trouver Arthur fouinant dans ses papiers sans grande conviction. Séfa lâcha a plusieurs reprises les mèches de cheveux de la reine, elle stresser, regardant toute les deux minutes par la fenêtre. Sachant que Merlin allait bientôt partir, elle ne cesser de bouger sur elle-même. A travers le miroir Guenièvre lui souria gentiment, d'un sourire compatissent. AU bout d'une dizaines de minutes, la coiffure fut terminé. Séfa d'entremêlé les doigts hésitante puis se lança.

 **\- Ma reine, puis-je vous demander quelque chose** _Lui demanda-t-elle la gorge sec_

Gwen souri et se retourna sur son siège, regardant sa douce servante elle devina sa question

 **\- Je t'écoute**

Séfa avala difficilement sa salive

 **\- Merlin étant banni** _Elle marqua une pause, Arthur releva la tête, les yeux plissé_ **Je voudrez savoir s'il était possible de me congédier, je... je voudrais rejoindre Merlin** _Guenièvre se leva et Séfa s'empressa_ **Mais, mais je peux aisément me trouver une remplaçante ça ne devrais pas être difficile. Beaucoup se bousculera pour prendre ma place**

 **\- Calme toi Séfa, respire. Je ne vais pas te manger, ni t'arracher la langue** _Dit Guenièvre avec un léger rire. Elle serra les mains de cette dernière entre les sienne comme pour l'encourager, pour lui montrer son approbation. Arthur les regardaient avec grand intérêt_ **Tu peux le rejoindre, ne te préoccupe pas de ta remplaçante. Va préparer tes affaires avant qu'il ne parte, l'heure approche**

Séfa lâcha un grand soupir et eut un immense sourire, les larmes aux yeux elle la remerciait

 **\- Au moins il ne sera pas livré à lui même, part avec lui**

Elle se courba pour lui faire une révérence et fit de même pour Guenièvre qui l'embrassa sur le front comme pour lui dire au revoir. Elle courut préparer ses affaires le plus vite possible. Par chance, elle n'avait pas grand chose. Puis s'en alla devant les grandes portes du château où elle vit Merlin, les chevaliers et Gaïus à ces côtés. En voyant Séfa déposer ces affaires dans la charrette, Merlin fronça les sourcils. Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'elle avait eut l'approbation de la Reine et d'Arthur en personne. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur, il fit un dernier au revoir à ces amis et ils s'en allèrent dans la forêt.

Après deux jours de marche ils arrivèrent à Ealdor, le village natal de Merlin où se trouvait encore sa mère. La rumeur comme quoi Merlin était un sorcier s'était propager jusqu'ici. Les habitants du village le dévisager, comme s'il était atteint de la peste. Ils savaient et ça l'inquiéter. Et si Morgane venait à le savoir, que ferait-elle ? Elle essayerait sûrement de le rallier à sa cause, de lui montrer un autre chemin que celui auquel il était destiné. Il en était sur, mais elle était son ennemie et ça ne changerait pas de si tôt. Il en était certain depuis un petit moment, elle ne changerait pas, c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mais au fond de lui, une petite lueur d'espoir croyait encore que la gentil Morgane pourrait encore resurgir. Il avait bon fond et c'est pour ça qu'il était tant apprécié.

Unith les accueillit tristement. Revoir son fils dans des circonstances pareils c'était la pire chose qu'elle aurait imaginé. Depuis qu'il était enfant, elle craignait qu'il soit découvert, qu'il soit persécuter, exécuté. Parce que le Roi avait de l'affection pour lui, il n'avait était que banni. Mais d'autres danger roder partout et viendrez à lui pour diverses choses. La rumeur de son statut de sorcier c'était déjà répandu, les villageois le dévisagèrent et lui cracher à la figure. Ils lui hurler dessus, disant qu'il devrait brûler au bûcher, que les sorciers n'étaient pas admis, qu'il devait partir immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur...

Ils n'étaient clairement pas les bienvenus, mais ils restèrent quelques temps. Merlin craignait tout de même que Morgane sache elle aussi qu'il était un sorcier, ça le tourmenter jour et nuit. Que ferait elle, essayerait elle de le corrompre, lui rirait-elle au nez ou même le convainquerait-elle de s'allier à elle. En attendant, ils aidèrent au village malgré l'accueil des villageois.

Après un bon mois passé à Ealdor auprès de sa mère, Merlin et Séfa décidèrent de partir. Unith resta malgré les craintes de son fils.

Merlin et Séfa errèrent de forêt en forêt , de village en village. Ils étaient fatigués et à bout de souffle. Un soir alors qu'ils venaient une fois de plus de s'arrêter, non loin de Camelot, près d'une clairière.

 **\- Je suis désolé de te traîner comme ça, ce n'est sûrement pas à ça que tu t'attendait en venant avec moi déclara Merlin assis sur un tronc d'arbre**

 **\- Ce n'est pas si important, l'essentiel c'est que nous soyons ensemble** _elle s'accroupissait face à Merlin_ **ET puis cette endroit n'est pas si mal, si nous y construisons notre propre chez nous au lieu de trouver un village qui voudrait bien d'un sorcier ; Les temps sont difficile, vaut mieux vivre à l'écart de tout ceci**

Merlin était tellement pâle ; il se sentait triste et désarmer. Arthur son plus vieil ami l'avait rejeté en apprenant la vérité. Malgré qu'il soit roi il ne voyait pas grande différence entre lui et les citoyens de Camelot, il était toujours prêt à risquer sa vie pour un simple paysans, un roturier, un serviteur. D'ailleurs pour lui c'était un luxe. Malgré les rangs qui les séparer, Arthur avait toujours montrer que Merlin et lui étaient égaux. Il se confier à lui, lui demander conseil, il aimait sa franchise et sa sagesse. Il était pour lui , pas que son serviteur, mais son ami le plus fidèle et dévoué. Et surtout honnête. Près a tout pour démasquer les traites comme Morgane et Agravain. Heureusement pour lui, Arthur l'avait banni et non condamné à mort. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec lui, il l'avait trouvé tellement arrogant supérieur. Et a l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il y a encore quelques temps, ils comptait l'un sur l'autre, une confiance absolu régner entre eux.

Merlin sortit de sa rêverie pour y voir Séfa, ses yeux pétiller d'excitation. Cet endroit lui plaisait vraiment. L'endroit en question se trouver dans un creux, un cul de sac. Il était spacieux, ont pouvait y construire une belle petite maison. L'endroit était accompagner d'un joli petit ruisseau, l'eau couler sur les rocher tel une cascade, c'était magnifique. L'endroit était magnifique.

 **\- Les gens ont simplement peur d'être jugé complice, ils ont peur d'être condamné à mort parce qu'ils nous accepteras dans leurs village. La crainte d'Uther pour la magie se fait encore ressentir. Arthur n'est pas comme lui, un procès est mis en place. Ils leurs laisse la parole, et c'est pour ça qu'il sera le plus grand roi que la Grande-Bretagne n'ai jamais eut. Il est le Roi d'hier et de demain, il deviendra une légende j'en suis persuadé**

 **\- Et moi aussi. Allez, commençons à construire notre nouveau chez nous**

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

xox


	3. Chapter II

**Merlin**

 **Merlin/Arthur.**

 **Merlin a de la magie**

Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartienne pas, seul cette histoire est a moi.

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 ** **Chapitre II****

Les années passèrent, Merlin et Séfa vivait paisiblement dans leurs belle petite maison en bois faite par leurs soins. Ils s'étaient mariés et attendaient un heureux événement.

Entre temps, Merlin avait entrepris une tout autre quête ; celle de protéger les bon sorciers. Il avait créer un sanctuaires, un village partout et nul part à la fois. Il bougeait de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le trouver hormis les habitants et Merlin. Lui, pouvait y accéder n'importe où et n'importe quand, il ouvrait un passage et y entrer.

Morgane connaissait le secret de Merlin, elle avait essayer à mainte reprise de le rallier à sa cause mais il rester dévoué à Arthur et sa destiné, à Camelot et ses chevaliers. Pour lui, utiliser a magie en tuant de pauvre gens par plaisir, torturé et détruire des villages tout entier ne faisait pas partis de ces principes. Et il était hors de question qu'il l'aide a anéantir Camelot et à voler le trône d'Arthur pou y régner la terreur. La prophétie était clair, il était celui qui le guiderait à unifier Albion et y réintégrer la magie dans les 5 royaumes.

Morgane n'avait ps hésiter une seule seconde, Emrys était son destin, sa perte, son ennemi. Pour elle il n'était encore qu'un malheureux débutant. Elle était bien loin de la vérité, et elle l'avait remarqué lors d'un affrontement lorsqu'elle avait essayer une fois de plus de s'en prendre à Arthur et ses chevaliers. Emrys était puissant, fort, résistant, courageux, intelligent, malin, sage mais surtout difficile à tué. Malgré qu'il soit banni, il était le protecteur d'Arthur et ces compagnons, de Camelot et de ces habitants. Il ne risquerais rien pour échouer dans sa destiné.

Alator le Cata l'avait prévenu. Emrys avait un grand destin qui l'attendait, nul ne pouvais entraver sa destiné. Son chemin était déjà tout tracer bien avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. La rencontre entre Unith et Balinor n'était pas une simple coïncidence, c'était écris dans les cieux bien avant que l'ancienne religion n'arrive. Il était dit qu'il serait notre sauveur, ça les druides ne faisait que de lui répéter lorsqu'ils le croiser et Alator le lui rappeler sans cesse. Alors lorsqu'il fut banni de Camelot, qu'il fut marier et qu'il accueillit de plus en plus de sorcier ; malgré sa sage décision ; il tait très contrarier. Cela ne figurait pas dans la prophétie, dans ce qu'il avait pu voir dans l'avenir. Mais cela n'inquiétèrent guère Merlin, Alator était toujours présent prêt à l'aider n'importe quand, prêt à se jeter le premier dans la gueule du loup ; parce qu'il croyait en un monde nouveau, celui pour lequel Merlin se battait depuis des années.

Merlin avait une cabane au sanctuaire pour y travailler ces potions, ces formule, pour y étudier la magie. Elle se trouver au bout de celle des habitants. Si les villageois avait un problème il savait où le trouver. Le sanctuaire se faisait de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'ils accastillèrent de nouveau arrivant. Beaucoup de personnes étaient prêtent à mourir pour défendre la cause d'Emrys. Faire accepter la magie au saint de Camelot pour enfant que le peuple druides et sorciers puisse vivre librement sans crainte d'être exécuté. Mais avant tout, pour que cette terre puisse de nouveau respirer la paix et la sérénité, il fallait stopper Morgane dans ces agissement. Merlin essayer de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à cela, dehors à sa recherche loin du sanctuaire, loin de Séfa. Et quand il ne la chercher pas, il ramener de nouveaux sorciers. Il leurs offrait un nouvel abris, une bonne maison, un travail, tout. Il était très occuper c'est pour cela que certains habitants, devenus ces hommes de mains l'aider sans crainte à sortir et risquer leurs vies pour protéger d'autres sorciers, de la peine de mort, de la crainte que Morgane puisse venir un jour et les obliger à se rallier à elle. Il s'était faite une belle grande brochette d'homme de confiance, une belle armée pour Morgane.

Merlin avait avec lui un jeune apprenti, un certains dénommé Eomer. Il était de taille moyenne, brun, les yeux verts . Il tenait toujours une barbe de trois jours, il portait une longe cape à capuche violette, comme celle des druides ou celle d'Emrys. La sienne lui avait était offerte par les druides en personne lorsqu'il avait ouvert le sanctuaire, la sienne était bleu nuit. Merlin avait une confiance aveugle en Eomer , Séfa lui disait souvent que sa relation avec lui ressembler étrangement à celle qu'il entretenait avec Gaïus. C'était vrai. Il se retrouver en lui lorsqu'il était arriver à Camelot, la différence c'était que pour Merlin, Gaïus était comme un père.

Eomer avait beau être son apprenti =, il était aussi surtout son bras droit, son plus fidèle allié. Quant-il partait sur une piste pour trouver Morgane, dans un village pour trouver des sorciers, aider des villageois contre Morgane, faire échouer les plans machiavélique de Morgane à l'encontre de Camelot. C'était lui qui prenait les commandes des lieux, et cela énerver Alator.

Merlin fatigué, il courrait à droite et à gauche. Il empêcher moult et moult plan de Morgane destiné à détruire Camelot et ses habitant, à tué Arthur encore et toujours. Morgane fulminer de colère, elle voulait le voir mort ainsi elle pourrait aisément tué Arthur sans qu'il ne le protège, et enfin accéder au trône. C'était son héritage, mais Merlin avait toujours le don d'anéantir ses projets.

 **O**

 **Camelot**

Du côté de Camelot, presque rien avait changer. Gaïus était toujours médecin de la cour, mais il n'était plus tout à fait jeune. Il avait demander au Roi un suppléant, Arthur avait hésiter son affection pour cet homme le rendait invisible face à la mort ou la vieillesse ; il avait accepter à contre cœur. Son suppléant ce prénommé Rupert, il venait d'un village éloigner. Ils s'étaient rencontrer lors d'un voyage pour soigner des villageois toucher d'une maladie fatal lié à la magie ; ils s'étaient entre-aider. Rupert tenait ces connaissance de sa mère défunte qui avait était médecin du village en question. A présent Gaïus lui apprenais tout son savoir pour un jour prendre sa place.

Les chevaliers étaient toujours fidèle à eux, de nouvelles recrus avaient fait leurs apparition comme d'autres avaient disparut ; en partant en retraire ou en mourant. Gauvain flirter toujours autant avec les belles demoiselles du village encore célibataire ou pas, il passait toujours son temps à la taverne avec ces amis les chevaliers les plus proches ; Perceval, Léon et Mordred. Ils restèrent toujours aussi noble et courageux. Mordred s était totalement adapter parmi les chevaliers, il se sentait à l'aise. Les chevaliers ainsi qu'Arthur étaient sa nouvelle famille, il avait leurs confiance et eux la sienne. Bien sure ils ignoraient tout de ces origines, il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer même s'il savait avec certitude ce qui se produirais.

Arthur quant-à lui rester fidèle à lui même, mais depuis le bannissement de Merlin une part de lui s'était refermer. Son nouveau serviteur était à mourir d'ennuis, désespérant. Il était trop parfait et ça l'énerver. .Il voulait bien le renvoyer mais pour quel motif. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire c'était déjà fait depuis l'aube, il le réveiller avec douceur et n'avait pas deux pieds gauche. Parfois le « Debout les morts » lui manquait terriblement.

Quelques fois quant-il pensé à lui, il était morose, il avait le cafard. Il était son ami, il avait ce don de lui redonnait le sourire même dans des circonstances farfelus. Ça le blesser qu'il n'ait pas partager son secret avec lui, il n'était coupable d'aucun crime. Le prendre n'aurait pas était la solution. Il ne juger qu'au crime commis et non à la pratique de la sorcellerie, elle l'avait déjà aider à plusieurs reprise pourquoi la punirait-elle. Lui qui pensait qu'il était trop idiot pour garder un tel secret, il s'était lourdement tromper. N'avait-il pas eut assez confiance en lui ? Il était peiné. Ont l'avait trahit à plusieurs reprise, il avait était seul qui était resté du début à la fin. S'il était sorcier pourquoi faisait il tout à la main. Il avait les mains abîmer tel un domestique travaillant jour et nuit. Lors des attaques, s'en servait-il ? Pas la fois il était gravement blesser et avait perdu sa trace. Non, ce moment il en était sure. Il était son ami, il n'arriver vraiment pas à comprendre.

Guenièvre avait remarquer son manque d'attention quelques fois, il rêver, il était ailleurs, son esprit n'était pas présent. Il lui manquait et elle le savait mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerais, il était bien trop fier. Elle espérer que son ami soit heureux et sans crainte avec Séfa. Malgré que son esprit vagabonder parfois, il rester un roi sage et attentionné. Il rester fidèle à lui même. Concernant Merlin elle ne voyait pas quel danger pouvait-il avoir. Bien sure, il le savait que la magie était proscrite donc pourquoi l'apprendre. Quant-elle y pensait lui et Morgane étaient totalement différents. Merlin était prêt à risquer sa propre vie pour celle d'Arthur, il l'avait prouvé a de nombreuses reprise. Alors que Morgane elle, était prête à tout pour le détruire et s'emparer du trône.

 **O**

Comme chaque matin, George entrait dans les appartements royaux dès que les cloches furent sonner. Petit déjeuner luxueux, vêtement préparer, programme de la journée faite. Il était accompagné d'Ingrid, la servante de Guenièvre. Elle n'était pas aussi préventive que Gorge, elle n'attendait que le réveil de sa maîtresse qui n'allait pas tarder. Ingrid était petite, elle avait le teint blanc recouvert par quelques taches de rousseurs aux pommette. Elle avait les cheveux long bouclés, ses yeux était de couleur noisette. Une grosse journées les attendaient, la princesse Mithian arriver ce matin même pour l'anniversaire du Roi.

Arthur se réveilla en douceur, Guenièvre dans ses bras, comme à son habitude. Il aimait l'avoir auprès de lui, c'était un trésor inestimable. Il ouvrit clairement les yeux pour y découvrir George. Il sourie d'un sourire qui faisait la longueur de son visage, il était clair qu'il était fier d'être son serviteur.

 **\- Bonjour sire, vous avez passez une agréable nuit ? Je vous ai préparer vos habits, c'est un bon matin, l'air est doux. J'ai poli votre armure, réparer votre cote de maille et bien sure ; préparer votre discours de remerciement pour la princesse Mithian bien que vous n'en ayez pas besoin.**

Et comme chaque matin il soupira avant de lui répondre « Parfait ». Guenièvre se réveilla, George donna une serviette à Arthur et installa un grand plateau sur le lit pour qu'ils puissent tout deux déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis Arthur s'habilla rapidement, ce matin il avait une réunion autour de la table ronde.

Quant-il arriva, presque tout le monde était assiéger. Guenièvre et d'autres chevaliers arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard. La réunion pouvait enfin commencer. Gaïus demanda a engager quelqu'un pour y chercher des herbes médicinal car ni lui ni Rupert ne pouvait aller les chercher avec leurs travail; Arthur l'accorda. Ils parlèrent aussi de la fête de la création du royaume, ce jours là tout Camelot était au festivité, ils organisèrent donc le déroulement de la journée.

Léon qui était le chef des patrouilles fit un rapport sur toute les régions dont ils étaient responsable. Le Sud, l'Est et l'Ouest se porter à merveilles, tout était calme. Par contre au Nord, c'était une tout autre histoire. Une bataille avait eut lieu, des saxons avait essayer de prendre d'assaut un village éloigner. Léon énuméra les faits, beaucoup de soldat furent tués.

 **\- Morgane était sur le point de nous attaquer de force, pour elle le mieux était de prendre le village Arkanis. Ce village se trouve sur la colline voisine, elle avait une bonne vu sur poste de garde de Camelot. Mais rien ne s'est passé, l'attaque au village a bien eut lieu mais elle a sonné la retraite**

Arthur parut étonné comme bon nombre de l'assemblé.

 **\- Ça ne lui ressemble en aucune façon**

 **\- Tout à fait. Des villageois affirment y avoir vu un sorcier défendre le village**

 **\- Un sorcier ? Mais quel sorcier ?**

 **\- Nous n'en savons rien, sire**

 **\- Très bien, vous irez avec Gauvain questionner ces villageois. Je veux savoir qui a fait fuir ma sœur et pourquoi !**

 **\- Entendu**

Gauvain et Léon partirent immédiatement. Ils emmenèrent avec eux quatre soldats en cas d'attaque. Ils arrivèrent après plus de 4 heures de cheval avec une pause entre les deux.

Le village était dans un piteux était, les récoltes avaient était brûlé, il ne restait plus rien. Il ne restait pratique plus de maison vivable, elles avaient était brûler elle aussi, les villageois s'entre aider pour les nuits et la nourriture. Léon et Gauvain commencèrent leurs interrogations. Presque tout le village avait vu le sorcier et ils disaient la même chose _**« S'il n'était pas venu, nous serions tous morts ».**_ Un en particulier attirèrent leurs attention, le chef du village. Le sorcier lui avait remis une pièces avec des runes et un symbole. Les chevaliers emmenèrent le villageois pour qu'il témoigne devant le roi ce qu'il s'était passé. Voyant sa crainte, ils leurs promis qu'il reviendrais à son village.

 **O**

Gauvain et Léon l'accompagnèrent jusque devant le roi, dans la salle du trône. Ils se mirent en arrière. Quelques soldat étaient présents, Gaïus l'était aussi.

Face au Roi, le villageois paniquer. Il savait que la magie était interdite, il ne l'avait jamais pratiquer mais il avait garder cette pièce. Avait-il fait un mauvais choix ? Garder une pièce ensorceler ne faisait pas de lui un complice tout de même, ou un traite. Il commencer à avoir des sueurs froides, sa femme lui avait bien dit de taire ce détail mais non il n'avait pas écouter et l'avait dit aux chevaliers, et voilà que maintenant l faisait face au roi avec la crainte de mourir.

 **\- Mes chevaliers m'ont fait part de votre cas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer.**

 **\- Je suis Rufus le chef du village, je le représente à mes risque et péril c'est pourquoi je suis ici**

Le voyant hésiter il ajouta

 **\- N'ayez aucune crainte, vous pouvez parler librement**

 **\- Les saxons et la sorcière, votre sœur ont commencez à brûler nos récoltes, nos maisons. Ils ont tués bon nombre des villageois, nous avons beaucoup perdu sire.**

 **\- J'en suis navré, un jour tout ce désastre aura une fin. Poursuivez je vous prie**

 **\- Un sorcier est sortit de nul part alors que nous étions en plein désastre, il nous as débarrasser des saxons en si peu de temps. C'était incroyable. Une femme de mon village m'a informé d'un affrontement entre dame Morgane et le sorcier, elle les as vu.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé par la suite Rufus ?**

 **\- Il l'a fait fuir, sire. Elle est partie.**

 **\- Morgane aurait abandonné son plan d'attaque seulement parce qu'un sorcier a vaincu ces saxons, je n'en crois pas une seconde »** Arthur était septique **Je connais Morgane, elle est persévérante, jamais elle n'aurais abandonné**

 **\- Il doit s'agir là d'un grand sorcier alors**

 **\- Sûrement . S'est-il passé autre chose ?**

 **\- Oui,le sorcier a soigné tout les villageois sans exception et il m'a donné ceci** _Il tenait dans sa main une pièce, Arthur se leva et fit face à Rufus, il observa la pièce_

 **\- Gaïus, avez-vous déjà vu ce genre de pièce ?** _Il tendit la pièce au médecin de la cour, ce dernier l'observa._

 **\- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que c'est bien la première fois que je vois ceci. C'est une pièce que tout le monde peut avoir, cependant le sorcier l'a ensorceler et y a inscrit des runes et un symbole qui m'est inconnu.**

 **\- Très bien. Rufus, le sorcier vous a-t-il dit à quoi servait-elle ? Et son nom peut être ?**

 **\- Les deux sire. Il m'a dit que si le village était de nouveau en danger ou si nous avions besoin d'aide, moi ou un autre villageois, nous n'avions qu'à retourner deux fois la pièce et citer simplement son nom. Et à ce moment là lui ou un de ces sorciers apparaîtrez pour nous venir en aide**

 **\- Et son nom ?** _Insista Arthur_

 **\- Emrys**

 **\- Merci pour ton honnêteté Rufus, mes chevaliers vont te raccompagner. Tu peux garder la pièce, elle pourrait t'être utile ; les jours sombre ne tarderont pas à arriver.** _Il lui rendit la pièce qu'il rangea dans poche de manteau._ **J'enverrais une patrouille dès demain pour vous aider au village et encore navré pour la destruction de votre village**

Après s'être incliné, Gauvain et deux soldats raccompagnèrent Rufus . Il pouvais dès à présent respirer librement, il y a encore eu il ne savait pas comment faire face au roi. Il s'agissait de magie, il avait craint être jugé coupable et condamné à mort ou pire. Mais non rien de tout cela, il s'était fait des frayeurs pour rien. Il était soulager.

Une fois arrivé, ils virent que les villageois avait battit un campement pour les prochaines nuits le temps qu'ils reconstruisent tous ce qui a était détruit. Gauvain leur fit part de la promesse du roi puis il repartit de plus belle.

Dans les appartements royaux, Arthur se tenait à son bureau, il réfléchissez. La tête baisser, les coudes sur la table, les mains entrelacer appuyer contre son front. Il souffler, puis il souffler encore et encore. Il se posait moult et moult question sur ce sorcier en question. Il ne comprenait pas. Qui était cet Emrys ? Il avait fait fuir Morgane et ces saxons. Les bons sorciers existe-il vraiment. Mais la magie était mauvaise il le savait, elle lui avait enlever ces deux parents. Pourquoi sauvé ce village, avait-il un intérêt quelconque a la fin. Il n'avait que des questions sans réponses.

Guenièvre entra dans la pièce, elle avait eut vent du témoignage du villageois et a voir son expression il en ressortait plein de doutes. Elle s'installa face à lui. Elle se servit de l'eau dans une des coupes se trouvant sur la table

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente Arthur ?**

 **\- Vous me connaissez si bien Guenièvre** _Il sourit_ **Il s'agit du sorcier qui a sauvé le village, cet Emrys. Je ne comprends pas, avoir un tel pouvoir...il ne les as pas utiliser comme le fait Morgane, pour faire le mal, détruire et tué. Il fait exactement le contraire. C'est étrange**

 **\- Je comprend. Seulement il se peut qu'il y ait de bon sorcier, ils n'utilise pas la magie comme elle le fait. Et puis nous avons côtoyé un bon sorcier durant des années, donc...**

 **\- MERLIN M'A TROMPER ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre son nom** _s'énerva-t-il_

 **\- C'est vous qui avez prononcer son nom et non l'inverse.** _Répondit-'elle d'un ton sec_. **Je pense qu'il y a de bon sorcier malheureusement ils se font rare et à cause d'Uther et de Morgane, ils se cachent. Ils ont sûrement peur** _Continu-t-elle doucement_

 **\- Excusez-moi. De bon sorcier ? Pourquoi pas, on verra bien. Seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais je reste septique ça doit cacher quelque chose.**

Le lendemain, le réveil était le même. Il avait entraînement aujourd'hui et un recrutement devait avoir lieu. Mais a vrai dire il n'avait le temps pour cela. Et il était hors de question de donner une fois de plus cette responsabilité à Gauvain. La dernière fois avait était une catastrophe. Léon avait était en patrouille ce jour là, donc il ne pouvait pas. Il était l'officier des chevaliers et c'était de ces responsabilités.

Gauvain avait était, presque comme chaque soir, à la taverne. Le tavernier le connaissait très bien maintenant, il vérifier qu'il ait de l'argent avant de le laisser boire, il lui devait déjà assez comme ça. Le seul problème ce soir là était qu'il avait parier contre un ivrogne, disons le, qu'il pouvait boire 10 chopines en moins de 5 minutes. Malheureusement, il avait perdu et avait demander sa revanche qu'il perdit aussi. L'ivrogne avait gagner 20 chopines gratuite et Gauvain presque plus d'argent et sa solde n'arriver que dans un mois.

Le lendemain à l'aube, il n'était ce qu'on pouvais appeler un chevalier, il était vraiment pas frais ? Alors quant-il commença à se battre avec les participants il se battait tel une mauviette, un moins que rien, sous les regards amusé de Perceval. Sa gauche devenait sa droite et sa droite la gauche, le nord était le sud et le sud le nord. C'était un cas désespéré. Pour faire partit des chevaliers ou de la garnison, tout le monde pouvait venir et tenter sa chance, il fallait seulement faire ces preuves face a un chevalier personnel du roi. Le résultat du recrutement était pathétique, lamentable, grotesque. Même Guenièvre pouvait les abattre ; les chevaliers s'étaient bien foutus de lui durant des semaines. De un il avait perdu son pari à deux reprise et l'intégral de sa bourse et de deux, il avait recruter que des femmelettes qui pouvait à peine tué une mouche alors un homme n'en parlons pas. Ça avait amusé Arthur une fois que la colère y était passé, deux jours entier à pester contre ce crétin. Il avait était obliger de repasser derrière lui.

Donc cette fois ci, Léon le fera coûte que coûte !

Il arriva au camp d'entraînement , ces chevaliers étaient déjà présent. Ils riaient déjà de si bon matin.

 **\- Bonjour messieurs, en forme pour un peu d'échauffement ?** _il inspira profondément_ **Moi oui, tituberez vous aujourd'hui où m'offrirez vous le plaisir de me battre avec vous où l'une de vos jolie recrus**

Les chevaliers rigolèrent de plus bel. Gauvain avança face au roi et ria malicieusement.

 **\- Ils sont en repos aujourd'hui pour un temps indéterminé. Je serais ravie de vous offrir un excellent combat après cela dépendra de la manière dont vous vous battez, Arthur**

 **\- Avec férocité bien sûre**

 **\- Hmm j'aurais préféré tituber ou vous offrir une de mes brave recrue** _rit-il_

 **\- Dommage pour vous** _Arthur souria puis se tourna vers Léon_ **Une patrouille a était envoyé pour le village ?**

 **\- Oui sire, je l'ai envoyé avant de venir ici**

 **\- Parfait**

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ? :s

xoxo


	4. Chapter III

**Merlin**

 **Merlin/Arthur.**

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les quelques personnages et lieux inventés.

 _Merlin a de la magie_

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 **Sanctuaire**

Dans le plus paisible des endroit était le sanctuaire, les habitants se réveiller peu à peu et en paix. Aucune crainte au réveil et en se couchant. La condamnation à mort, la peur au ventre, l'emprise de Morgane, rien. Beaucoup préparer le petit déjeuner de leurs enfants, de leurs femme, de leur mari, leur sœur, frère, père et mère. D'autres étaient déjà levé depuis longtemps, au travail ou à la maison.

Alator le cata surveiller comme chaque matin la sécurité du sanctuaire, il renforcer le sort qui le protéger. Pour que nul n'entre et que nul ne trouve l'entrée où qu'elle soit. Eomer l'aider souvent, lorsque Merlin n'était pas là c'était Alator qui le prenait sous son ail. Le matin en particulier et lorsqu'il était en voyage pour une raison ou une autre.

Merlin ne dormait pratiquement jamais au sanctuaire, il aimait sa petite maison qu'il avait construite avec Séfa. D'ailleurs, elle adorait cet endroit plus que nul autre. Elle allait parfois au sanctuaire lorsque c'était nécessaire, en cas de danger ou autre. Merlin craignait à sa sécurité tant que Morgane vivait, elle lui avait promis qu'il payerais pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Dieu seul savait de quoi elle était capable, il savait qu'elle pouvait accomplir de beaucoup de chose et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Elle était cruelle, elle avait toujours un plan diabolique derrière la tête. Elle était la destruction de ce monde et lui était le guérisseur. Celui qui unifiera la terre d'Albion, celui qui unira l'ancienne religion et la nouvelle pour n'en faire plus qu'une. Albion ne ferai plus qu'un et cela Merlin l'accomplirais avec Arthur, qu'il soit côte à côte où ou pas.

La maison de Merlin ressemblait plus à une cabane qu'autre chose, elle était petite mais avait le nécessaire. Ils n'avait pas besoin de plus. En entrant ont y trouver une table de taille moyenne dont Merlin se servait pour faire ces potions lorsqu'il n'était pas au sanctuaire, où aussi pour y ensorceler des pièces et y inscrire son symbole et les runes, d'une face se trouver le symbole, un cercle à l'infini. il commencer d'un petit cercle pour s'agrandir. De l'autre face y était inscris des runes. Il était très attaché à ce système , il le trouvait très pratique. D'ailleurs, il trouva qu'un a Camelot ne ferait pas de mal.

 **\- Il se peut qu'avec les festivités à Camelot, ont ne remarquera pas ma présence** _il réfléchissez à voix haute_ **Bien sûre que si, la garde va être augmenter justement.**

Puis il eut un dé-clique, Eomer. Il pouvais aisément le lui donner de sa part et expliquer . Pour eux ; il ne serait qu'un simple citoyens venant voir le médecin de la cour.

Quand au reste de la maison, a quelques pas de la table sur la droite se trouvait la cuisine. Sur la gauche de la table se trouvait un lit pour deux recouverte d'un voile noir. Juste à côté de la cuisine se trouvait un rideau de 5 mètres de long, derrière se cacher un berceau pour le futur enfant. Au fond à gauche se trouvait des bibliothèque où ils avaient parsemer leurs affaires. L'une était remplie d'affaire, une autres d'herbes, de potion, de remède et de poison. Accompagner de livres magique et de talissement et des cristaux provenant de l'antre de cristal. Une autres étaient tout ce qui était cuisine et une autres de livres.

Séfa gémissait, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Alors Merlin se mit à préparait son petit déjeuner, il débarrassa la table pour cela. Une fois éveiller elle se mit a table et mangea avec bonheur. Elle observer son mari, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir comme lui, ou comme son père. Elle rien hérité, mais elle ne les enviés pas surtout lorsqu'elle voyait toute les difficultés qu'affronter Merlin pour cela, son père avait était corrompu. Il avait subi les temps difficile et s'était allié à la pire personne au monde, Morgane. Il fut tué par un des chevaliers de Camelot. Elle se souvenait encore de ces jours triste et glacial qu'elle avait vécu une fois qu'il était mort, elle avait errer dans les bois plus d'une semaine. Merlin avait tant bien que mal essayer de la retrouver mais son père lui avait appris à se cacher. Puis vint le jour où les chevaliers l'a rattrapèrent, elle avait froid et était à bout. Ils l'emmenèrent à la reine. Ce jour-là elle se souvenu avoir était terrifier, tremblant de peur. Mais la reine avait bon cœur et lui avait pardonner cet écart lui disant que si les rôles avaient étaient inverser, elle aurait fait de même pour son père même s'il se servait d'elle. Elle avait repris son travail à ces côtés et repris son aventure amoureuse avec Merlin. Si son père était encore vivant aujourd'hui elle ne saurait dire sil serait fier ou non, elle avait épouser le protecteur du roi alors que lui de son vivant défendez la cause de Morgane. Et de toute manière pour lui, épouser quelqu'un sans magie était un risque mortelle. Quant-elle regardait Merlin, elle n'en voyait aucun. Elle ne vit que du bonheur.

 **\- Tout vas bien Séfa, tu as l'air ailleurs**

 **\- Oui, tout va à merveille, je pensais à toi et à mon père**

il li sourit

 **\- Je suis désolé qu'il soit mort, il serait fier de toi j'en suis sure**

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas, d'un côté ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Je n'ai plus à lui obéir en trahissant ceux qui me sont proche. Et lui n'a plus de compte à rendre à Morgane, c'est une bonne chose, avec elle il courrait à sa perte**

 **\- C'est vrai. Beaucoup aurait voulu se venger des chevaliers et rejoint Morgane, mais toi tu es rester la même. Tu as le cœur pur**

 **\- Tout comme toi. Et nous allons avoir un magnifique enfant**

 **\- Et il sera aussi magnifique que sa mère**

 **\- A condition qu'il ait tes yeux**

Séfa vivait une belle grossesse sans problème. Unith lui avait dit que certaine femme ne le supporter pas, elle se sentait mal et avait constamment besoin qu'un médecin les soignent. Mais elle porter un enfant unique, qui avait sûrement les mêmes dons que son père. Quant-elle était enceinte, Unith l'avait sentit qu'il serait unique. Elle avait su qu'il serait d'une grande importance pour ce monde. Il avait déjà sa magie avant même de naître, elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais elle l'avait sentit, c'était inexplicable. Donc, elle savait que sa grossesse se passerait à merveille. Après tout cet enfant était celui de son fils, du plus grand sorcier que la terre n'ait jamais connu. Quelques fois, elle avait du mal à croire que son fils, la cher de sa cher ait un si grand destin. Son fils qui un jour était si petit et fragile, alors quant-elle le regardait, elle voyait un homme fort et sûr de lui; un puissant sorcier. Unith était très fier de lui ce qu'il était devenu, même si son destin était de guider et rester auprès d'Arthur, elle croyait en lui, en un retour. Ils étaient a prêt tout, les deux face de la même pièce.

Merlin se levait de sa chaise et mi son manteau, il avait une course urgente a faire. Les druides lui avait dit qu'un des leurs avait était enlever par les hommes de Morgane pour connaître l'emplacement du sanctuaire. Certains druides connaissez le secret de Merlin, son sanctuaire n'avait aucun emplacement fixe. Il devait retrouver se druide avant qu'elle ne tue, avant qu'il ne dévoile le secret. Le problème c'est que malgré que Morgane protéger son domaine, et Merlin ne connaissait pas son emplacement. Aithusa le savait, mais jamais il ne trahirait son amie, même s'il était un seigneur des dragons. Et il ne voulait pas user de son pouvoir pour la trouver comme il l'avait fait avec Kilgharra par le passé. Mais s'il voulait un jour qu'Aithusa se détache de Morgane de son plein gré, ce n'était pas en forçant les choses que ça arriverait. Alors il tenta une tout autre approche. Il l'appelait, lui parler, prenez soin de lui, partager avec lui ces souvenirs.

Il retourna chez lui, pris le cristal et partit au sanctuaire. Là bas il aurait tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour partir sur le champs. Il était au sanctuaire en un temps trois mouvements. Dès son arrivé, les citoyens le saluèrent, d'autres s'inclinait en l'appelant « maître » ou « monseigneur ». A ces moments, il souriait toujours pour eux, mais il se sentait terriblement gêner. D'autres aussi sollicitèrent son aide ou son avis. Il avança a grand pas, ce matin il n'avait malheureusement que peu de temps à leurs accorder. Il entra dans son laboratoire qui faisait aussi office de maison.

Juste devant la maison se trouvait une tente ouverte. Il y avait un draps au dessus de sa tête, un sur la gauche et un autre sur la droite ; tenu par des grosse branche. Sous cette tente se trouvait tout un assortiment de potions, de livres de sorcelleries, de racines, de cristaux, de talissement et autres. Tout y était, c'était désordonné mais il s'y retrouver. Puis il y avait la maison d'Emrys. Elle était moyenne. Ni trop importante, ni trop petite. Il ne voulais pas quelques chose de trop spacieux. Ont ne remarquer qu'à peine la. En entrant ont vit au milieu une grande table, il y recevait bon nombre de citoyens ici, recherchant son aide, ses soins. Sur la gauche se trouvait plusieurs placards accrocher aux murs avec un lavabo, c'était l'espace cuisine. Sur la droite se trouvait une longue banquette qu'Alator avait trouvé dans un château abandonné. Le foyer se trouvait juste en face, un feu se consumer déjà. Au fond à gauche se trouvait un lit, offert par les habitants. Plusieurs s'étaient mise à broder les couvertures qui recouvrer le lit, c'était leurs façon de remercier Emrys pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusque là. Dans le coin au fond à droite se trouver une petite table avec des fleurs,, le petite touche personnelle de Séfa. A cinq mètre de là il y avait une porte. Derrière cette porte se trouvait une chambre, il l'a gardait au cas où sa mère changer d'avis et vienne vivre avec eux. Au départ il voulait y mettre son stock d'herbes, de potions et autres mais après avoir mûrement réfléchis ; et le soutiens de sa femme, il l'avait garder pour en faire une chambre. Celle e leurs futur enfants.

Il s'installa à la table, posa son cristal et récita une formule. Des images y apparut. Il vit Morgane en premier, assis sur un trône abandonné. Elle avait le teint toujours aussi pâle . Elle gardait son air hautain, son regard était noir, Ses yeux scintillais d'une lumière doré. Le cri du druide Kovu lui donna des frissons. Morgane souriait. Elle lui demanda s'il en voulait encore. Bien que cela soit une question en l'air car elle recommença aussitôt. Et ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'intéresser, mais à Emrys. Elle voulait connaître sa plus grande faiblesse.

Sa plus grande faiblesse, le druide ne la connaissait pas vraiment. C'était compliqué. Arthur, Séfa, Gaïus, Eomer, Guenièvre, les chevaliers ou bien sa mère. Lequel d'entre eux était sa réel faiblesse, c'était un mystère. Aujourd'hui Morgane voulait donner une leçon à son plus vieil ami, et pour cela elle voulait s'en prendre à un de ces proches, mais lequel. Donc pour cela, elle avait besoin de ce druide. Elle voulait l'atteindre en plein cœur.

L'image s'arrêta, Merlin pris diverses potions. Il s'apprêta a partir sur le champs, mais Alator entra à ce moment là.

 **\- Vous avez l'air pressez Emrys, tout vas bien ?**

 **\- J'ai une urgence**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **-** **Morgane a enlever un des druides, je me dois d'y aller et le ramener auprès des siens.**

 **\- Vous aurez peut-être besoin de mon aide ?**

Il accepta son aide, ils partirent sur le champs. Eomer était à présent capable de prendre les responsabilités de son maître et de son suppléants. Il était à la tête du sanctuaire,

Pendant ce temps, Morgane continuer de torturer le pauvre druide. Elle l'enferma sans un cachots. Des tas de squelettes trôner sur le sol, du sang sécher, des corps fraîchement décapités. Le druide Kovu tremblai de tout son être. Morgane était devenu si terrifiante à présent qu'il serait fou celui qui oser la défier. Merlin avait voulu lui faire retrouver la raison mais c'était hélas sans succès. Au bout du compte il s'était rendu compte que certaines choses ne pouvait changer, certaine chose étaient inscrit si profond dans les cieux qu'il était impossible de changer sa destiné. Et il espérer que son destin prendrait fin bientôt pour en finir avec ce chaos.

Merlin avait localiser l'emplacement où vivait Morgane, depuis déjà des mois. Elle était retourner dans le nord, la dernière fois qu'elle y était avec ces hommes c'était pour trouver la clefs. Heureusement pour tous, elle n'avait pas mis la main dessus. Arthur, les chevaliers et lui même avaient libérer tout esclaves. Elle avait était furieuse, des mois de recherche pour finir à la case départ. Et Mordred l'avait trahit, pour une bonne cause, leurs visions du monde n'étaient plus la même. Merlin était retourner sur les lieux une fois Morgane et ces hommes partit, l'endroit était désert mais il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle reviendrait pour une raison ou une autre. Il voulait trouver un nouvel abris pour la clefs, elle était la dernière de son espèce, comme il était le dernier seigneur des dragons. Il fallait la préserver de tout danger, de toute personnes corrompus. A cet époque, il travaillait encore pour le roi. Il lui avait demander trois jours de liberté pour pouvoir rendre visite à sa mère, Arthur avait était hésitant mais après avoir mûrement réfléchis il avait finit par accepter. Lui n'avait jamais connu sa mère, le fantôme de sa mère resurgit par Morgause quelques instants ne comptait pas, et Merlin avait quitter

la sienne pour vivre et travailler à Camelot, pour travailler pour lui. Il avait donc accepter en lui disant de profiter jusqu'au bout, il savait que pour son ami sa mère était la personne la plus importante. Donc il comprenait ce besoin de la voir. Merlin n'avait pas tout à fait menti à Arthur, en revenant de son voyage il était passer voir sa mère et l'avait quitter en fin d'après-midi.

Merlin et Alator étaient à cheval depuis plus d'une journée, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger Alator partit chercher du bois pendant que Merlin attraper des lapins. Bien évidement avec l'aide de sa magie, il le savait il n'était pas doué pour la chasse. Ils mangèrent en silence, le sort du druide les inquiéta. Il se demandaient tout les deux ce que Morgane avait bien pu lui faire. Était-il déjà mort ou mourant. Que lui avait-il dit ? Rien ou tout. Merlin était dans la confusion total. Pourtant, il ne devait pas trop s'attarder. Dieu seul savait combien de temps le druide pouvait survivre.

Aux aurores ils se remirent en route, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant d'atteindre leurs destination

le vent était glacial, les chevaux en pouvaient plus. Leurs membres étaient violacé. Merlin ne sentait plus aucun de ces doigts. Il n'arriver pas à se réchauffer malgré les feux qu'il faisait, tenu par la magie. C'était une sensation insoutenable. Il avait l'impression d'arriver à sa fin. Et pour couronner le tout, il neigeât.

Et c'est quand tout espoir était tomber bien bas qu'il le vit, ce château abandonné recouvert de glace et de neige. Aithusa était cramponner au toit regardant les alentours en cas d'attaque sûrement ou seulement pour voir l'horizon. Un dragon pouvait voir sur des kilomètres, alors il lui serait très facile de prévenir Morgane qu'une armée était sur le point d'attaquer. Merlin s'inclina légèrement à sa vu par respect et pour lui monter qu'il venait en paix, il descendit de son toit pour faire face au seigneur des dragons. Aithusa s'inclina à rat le sol pour le saluer. Il éprouver un respect immense pour celui qui lui avait donné vie, mais il désapprouver sa haine envers Morgane. Il ne comprenait pas malgré qu'il lui ai montrer tout le mal qu'elle ai pu faire. Merlin avait voulu l'aider autrefois et elle l'avait toujours rejeté, après tout il n'était qu'un serviteur à cet époque. Un mois que rien, une vie qui n'avait aucune valeurs à ces yeux. Elle, elle était au dessus de tout, la reine de ce monde, celle qui régnerais sur les cinq royaumes, c'était elle qui ramènerais la magie en ce monde, à Camelot.

Aithusa les laissa entra sans crainte. Pourtant il savait ce qu'il se passait dans ce château, et il savait pourquoi Merlin était ici. Il était venu libéré le druide. Le dragon savait une chose qu'il ne communiquer pas au magicien, son allégeance pour Morgane était encore trop importante.

Merlin et Alator entrait dans le château, les portes étaient grande ouverte, c'était louche. Aucun garde, aucune protection. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Morgane, ou alors c'était un piège, elle avait peut être prédit son arrivé. Elle était sure qu'il viendrait secourir le druide. C'était couru d'avance, elle savait que Merlin avait un faible pour les druides et qu'ils ne jugeait que par Emrys. Ils se séparèrent, Alator allait à l'étage du dessus et quand à Merlin lui restait au même niveau pour le moment. Il n'y trouvait rien, tout était en ruine, abandonné. Ont ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un puisse y vivre, il commencer même à se demander si elle y vivait elle et ces saxons de malheurs. Mais la présence d'Aithusa le convainque que oui, sinon pourquoi serait il là. Leurs relation n'était pas évoluer au point de le suivre pour protéger ces arrières. Non, c'était louche. Quelques chose n'allait pas, c'était pas normal. Il arriva dans la salle du trône, personne. Le trône en lui même était poussiéreux et recouvert de toile d'araignées. Des draps était posé sur les tableaux, il en tira un d'un coup sec, il toussa fortement, la poussière lui était envoyé en plein visage. C'était une jeune femme de noble condition, la peau noir accompagné d'une autre femme aussi noble qu'elle, elle était blanche. Dans les histoires lointaines, les femmes noires n'était pas autorisé à être sur la même toile qu'une dame blanche, c'était interdit par le roi Louis de Bourgogne, ont étaient condamné à mort pour cela que l'on soit de noble famille ou de simple roturier Le monde avait bien évoluer quand il repenser à Guenièvre. Leurs robes étaient similaire, il pouvait appartenir de la même famille, pourquoi n'avait elle pas la même couleur de peau. Sûrement un écart de la part d'un homme de cet famille en question. Peut importe, il ne s'attardait pas plus longtemps sur ce portrait, il lui était d'aucune utilité. Il entra dans la salle du conseil, vide, sale et abandonné. La pièce pour souper, propre. Merlin fronçait des sourcils, elle était donc venu. Des raisins vert y était disposait dans une petite coupelle, du poulet avec des patates sauté dans une assiette, des miettes de pains traîner sur la table ici et là. Il inspira profondément, elle n'était pas ici mais elle était venu récemment à en juger l'état des raisins et du poulet. Cela faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était partit car aucun asticot ni mouche ne tourner autour. Elle était peut être même encore dans ce maudit château.

Il fit demi tour, il avait déjà explorer tout le rez-de-chaussées. Il fallait absolument trouver le druide, ou ne serai-ce qu'une simple preuve de son passage ici. Il avait pourtant vu le druide se faire torturer, dans la salle du trône même où il fut il y a encore quelques instants. Il fit marche arrière et monta l'escalier principal pour l'étage, Alator y inspecter normalement. Et malheureusement il n'avait trouver aucune trace du druide, mais une chambre était propre et habité par une femme, Morgane. Merlin fonçait des sourcils, cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre, il se le répéter mais ce n'était pas normal venant d'elle. Il poursuivit ces recherche, il descendit au rez-de-chaussés, puis trouva le passage au sous-sols, il était au bout du couloirs de gauche quand ont entrait dans le château, il descendit les escaliers, il y en avait peut être une vingtaine, une cinquantaine, une centaines ? Merlin ne les avaient pas compter mais elles étaient interminable, sans fin. Une fois en bas, il se stoppa net. Un garde. Il avait les yeux rivé sur l'escalier, Merlin était à découvert et pourtant il ne bougeât pas d'un centimètre, il ne cligna pas des yeux une seul fois. Merlin se disait qu'il était peut être mort, il approcha donc de l'entrer des cachot et c'est là qu'il sursauta. Le garde avait hurler à la mort, il me fit face à lui pour y lire son expression, son regard. Il était ensorceler bien évidement. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, il devint tout d'un coup livide, ces yeux prient une couleurs noir, ont ne voyait que ça, comme si un démon l'avait possédé. Puis il commença a avoir des spasme, une substance étrange sortit de sa bouche comme s'il avait était empoisonner et qu'il commencer seulement à ressentir les effets. Il cracha tout sur Merlin et tomba raide mort au sol. Merlin fut abasourdis, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un mourir de la sorte, des morts il en avait vu des tas mais juste au contact de sa main lui avait déclencher quelques chose d'inexplicable. Une chose était sure, Morgane était derrière tout cela. Il lui ferma les paupières et continua son chemin.

Des lances, des épées, des masses d'armes, des couteau de lancé, des fléchettes, des arbalète, des arcs et tant d'autres armes étaient disposé de part en part sur les murs, beaucoup qui étaient cassé étaient au sols, ont se prenait facilement les pieds dedans si l'on ne faisait pas attention où l'on mettait les pieds, où s'il l'on était vraiment idiot et très rêveur. Les cachots étaient presque tous identique, sale, puant de cadavres, imbibés de sang, de squelettes, de pisse et de merde. Les rats y trouver leurs plaisir ici. Il les fouilla un par un, aucun signe de Kovu. Son cœur se serra, diverse question lui passa part la tête, il rata un battement, il s'inquiéta, il était très nerveux, il avait peur. Sa mission était de le ramener coûte que coûte, mort ou vif lui avait dit les druides. Il fit de mi tour et sortit du château en courant, il appela Alator qui descendit aussi vite.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Il n'est pas là, aucun signe, rien. Je suis très inquiet.**

 **\- Il est peut être sur les rempart, dans la cour, dehors j'en suis sur**

Merlin acquiesça, ils s'en allèrent dehors, le vent était de plus en plus glacial au fur à mesure que le temps passait. Si Kovu était dehors, que Morgane l'avait laisser en vie c'était sans aucun doute le froid qui aurait eut raison de lui, qui pouvait survivre dans une neige aussi glacial, pas même les plus grands mages de l'histoire ne l'aurait pu. Ils parcoururent tout les sentiers aux alentours du château, nombreux corps y trôner, comment le reconnaître dans toute cette pagaille, c'était énorme. Beaucoup avaient était brûler, parmi les chanceux se trouvait peut-être Kovu ; avec beaucoup de chance oui sinon il était clair qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission, il avait rompu sa promesse malgré lui. Il inspira profondément, et fit un sort d'approchement. Il vit tout les visage uns à uns.

Il le trouva

Il se mit à courir aussi vite que le feu pouvais se propager dans une forêt, plus vite que les chevaux comme ont disait. Il n'était pas sûre de sa survit. Kovu se trouva dans les décombres du château, là ont l'ont jetés tout ce qui était pourris, mauvais et dans certaine circonstances, pendu. Le faussé était grand et profonds, il était posé sur une pente, sur le vente, les mains ancré dans la boue. Il avait sûrement essayé tant bien que mal de sortir d'ici par n'importe quel moyen, la chose que Merlin ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi ne s'était -il pas servit de sa magie pour cela, pour se réchauffer ou quoi que ce soit. Il glissa le long du faussé et atterrit au fond, il trouva Kovu, s'approcha de lui. Il le retourna. Aucun signe de vie. Il l'appela doucement, pris son pouls, son cœur battait encore mais plus pour longtemps, les battements de son cœur n'était pas réguliers, il se passait un long moment avant le prochain battement.

Quand il sentit la main chaude de Merlin sur sa nuque et l'autre lui tenant le poignet pour vérifier s'il vivait encore, il ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était recouvert de sueurs, de sang et de boue. Sur son visage ont pouvait y lire la fatigue, il était à bout. Il sourit faiblement à la vision de son maître, puis il changea en grimace. Il avait les côtes cassés.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolé que vous ayez subit tout cela, Kovu. Elle paiera pour cela, je vous le promet**

 **\- Merci Emrys. Mais ce que j'ai subit n'est rien à ce que je vous ai fait**

Merlin fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait, il savait mais ne voulait pas le comprendre, ni le savoir

 **\- Je vous ai trahit, j'ai dévoilé quelques-uns de vos secret malgré moi, mais ces tortues...si vous savez comme elles sont insupportable. J'ai essayer de résister mais je n'ai pas vitre force de caractères ou celle du grand druide.**

 **\- Je comprends et je ne vous en veux pas. Quels secrets avez-vous dévoilés ?**

 **\- Votre faiblesse, la personne que vous aimez le plus, c'est ce qu'elle voulez savoir. Je suis navré d'avoir citer votre femme et le roi Arthur.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, elle ne sait que cela ?**

 **\- Non, elle connaît l'existence de votre armées, mais elle ne sait pas qu'ils sont magiciens car je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait que vous qui ouvrez l'entré du sanctuaire.**

 **\- Merci Kovu, maintenant je vais vous emmener à Goldur, il vous soignera, vous pourrez enfin vous reposer. Et lorsque nous retrouveront Morgane nous l'a vaincront ensemble**

 **\- je ne pense pas, je sens la vie s'en aller peu peu de moi et vous le sentez aussi**.

Il baissa la tête et expira profondément, il avait évidement raison mais ça n'en était pas moins triste. Encore quelqu'un qui mourrait par sa faute, pour avoir connu tout ces secrets, parce qu'il le protéger et qu'il vouait une foi immense en ces projets d'avenirs, en sa destiné, en quoi il travailler durement pour y arriver à ces fins. Merlin sentit les larmes monter, il eut des frissons. Le regard de Kovu était vide et sans vie, il était mort dans ces bras. Son corps n'était pas encore froid, mais il pouvait sentir à travers son corps le sang glacial qu'allait arriver, il avait pu le sentir à plusieurs reprises sur des personnes aussi loyal.

Alator vint à lui, Merlin était désormais debout, Kovu dans ces bras, il était livide, aucun sentiment ne marquait son visage, il était de plombs. Ils ramenèrent le corps comme prévu aux druides, ils le purifièrent avec Emrys et l'envoyèrent au lac pour qu'il ait un repos éternel et qu'il puisse renaître.


	5. Chapter IV

**Merlin**

 **Merlin/Arthur.**

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et les quelques personnages et lieux inventés.

 _Merlin a de la magie_

 **Chapitre IV**

Un mois était passé depuis la mort de Kovu, cela lui faisait énormément de peine, plus il envoyer des personnes vivre une vie meilleurs dans le lac d'Avalon, plus il s'endurcissez et sa haine pour Morgane était tel qu'il passer ces journées à traquer la moindre traces d'elle. À présent Morgane savait des choses sur Merlin et son sanctuaire, ces faiblesses. Pourtant elle n'était pas encore passé à l'action, il se souvenait pourtant d'une Morgane possessive et plein d'entrain et non d'une Morgane patiente. Il savait qu'elle voulait attaquer au meilleur moment, mais quand ? Sachant que Kovu avait évoquer Arthur, il le surveiller très souvent. Et concernant Séfa, il ne la quitter que très rarement, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle n'était jamais seule. Soit elle était avec Merlin ou un des hommes pour veillez sur elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste toute seule, elle était sans défense. Même si cette soudaine protection l'étouffa quelque peu, elle ne disait rien contre, elle connaissait très bien son mari et s'il agissait de cette façon ce n'était pas sans raison.

Quand à Arthur, il était très bien entourer. Merlin y avait envoyer Eomer pour donner la pièce qu'il avait ensorceler à Gaïus en cas de danger, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive il était protéger. Et même sans son aide, depuis toutes ces années il s'était très bien débrouiller pour barrer a n'importe quel danger, donc il était sure de sa survit. Après il était vrai que contre Morgane il n'était qu'une fourmis facile à écraser. Mais ces saxons n'avaient pas l'entraînement des chevaliers de Camelot, ils n'étaient que des barbares, ils ne connaissaient que ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le tas, rien de plus. Alors que les chevaliers de Camelot connaissaient bien des techniques de combats, ils s'entraîner depuis qu'il était en âge de tenir une épée.

Merlin était devant sa maison, regardant les alentours, Séfa avait insister pour retourner chez elle, là où était sa place. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face à tout ces sorciers, surtout cet allégeance envers elle, la femme du grand Emrys. Elle était comme une reine pour eux et elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle préféré de loin son statut de servante, au moins elle savait comment réagir et.

 **Quelques part loin de là...**

Aithusa battait des ailes, Morgane sur son dos, ils chercher un nouvel endroit pour y dormir. Ces saxons avaient installé un campement à la lisière d'un ruisseau, dans le royaume de Mithian. Morgane l'a trouvait trop peu intelligente pour qu'elle ne remarque son armées, et puis de toute façon elle pouvait l'a tué en un mouvement. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse elle aurait toujours de l'avance sur elle, elle avait déjà tout planifier. Son but pour le moment était de se rapprocher un maximum du royaume d'Arthur, d'Emrys qui malgré qu'il soit bannis errer sur ces terres tout autant que les autre voir plus.

Elle errer dans la forêt pour un but bien précis, en abandonnant son château elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait et la solitude, vivre dehors ne lui faisait pas peur, elle avait déjà traverser ce genre de difficultés lorsqu'elle avait quitter Camelot après que sa défaite. Elle avait vécu l'enfer, enfermer dans un puits sans eaux durant deux ans, mourir de faim, être glacé, n'avoir rien pour se vêtir ou même se laver. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait plus forte que jamais, plus forte qu'Emrys même. Il n'était pour elle qu'un compromis devant son passage entre elle et son règne sur les cinq royaumes. Un petit sorcier avec une grande destiné, un simple sorcier. C'est ce qu'elle essayer de se convaincre, mais au fond elle le sentait qu'il n'était plus un apprenti et ce depuis plus longtemps qu'elle l'aurait souhaiter. Il était vénérer par les druides, craint par les messagères de la triples déesse, craint par cet vieille femme de l'ancienne religion tout comme elle. Elle était la dernière grande prêtresse de l'ancienne religion de la triple déesse, elle n'était pas rien, ce n'était un serviteur qui allait infiniment lui mettre des battons dans ces roues, faire échoué à plusieurs reprises ces plans pour anéantir Arthur et conquérir Camelot.

Il était le dernier de son espèce et elle aussi, elle ne comprenait pas cette loyauté envers quelqu'un qui détester tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme bon selon certain, c'était un sorcier et malgré toutes ces années de loyauté, de courage, d'amitié et de sincérité, il l'avait jeté comme un vulgaire torchon usé. Elle voulait coûte que coûte qu'il se joigne à elle, mais c'était une chose impossible. Alors si elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle souhaiter, elle lui montrerait de quoi une grande prêtresse était capable. Il était après tout sa perte, c'était les mots de la Kalyks, il était sa destiné et si cela voulait dire en finir jusqu'à la mort, une chose était sure ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui serait perdante. Il avait trop de faiblesse, elle n'avait qu'à piocher dans le tas et le tuer, cela le ferait souffrir comme elle avait souffert pour Morgause, ça l'afaiblisserais et Arthur serait de moins en moins protéger. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait particulièrement le faire souffrir, il lui avait donné la rage. Empêcher bon nombres de ces plans de se produire, anéantir des centaines de ces hommes, sauver un village qu'il lui aurait était utile, sauver des villageois qui lui aurait était très utile comme alibis, ou comme sacrifice pour une rituel sacré, refuser sa proposition de faire renaître la magie au seins du royaume, et surtout faire détourner Aithusa à la moindre occasion. Il était un seigneur des dragons, il payerais cher de sa peau pour lui enlever ce privilège, mais c'était dans son sang, elle ne pouvait rien contre. C'était écris dans les runes de l'ancienne religion, sa venu comme de la sienne était écrit depuis des millénaire.

Elle se posa sur une colline, ont y voyait le royaume tout entier qui lui était dû. Son château, ces terres, ces champs, ces paysans travaillant durement pour un résultat parfait. De jeunes femme tissant de longue et belle robes pour paraître plus noble et plus belle, pour y trouver un mari et pouvoir quitter le cocon familial. Comme tout cela lui manquait, mais ils l'a craignait tous depuis qu'elle avait dérober la couronne d'Uther et tuer de pauvres paysans pour que les chevaliers lui donne leurs allégeance. Parfois le temps où elle n'avait aucun soucis lui manquait plus l'instant d'après elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait endurer lorsqu'elle était sous la tutelle de son cher père qui faisait semblant de rien, sa peur qu'il découvre qu'elle soit une sorcière et qui l'a brûle sur le bûcher comme tant d'autre auparavant.

 **\- Un jour notre place nous reviendra, et tu sera le plus grand dragon que la terre n'aura jamais connu, je te le promet Aithusa. Le dragon d'Emrys je m'en chargerait avec lui par la même occasion.**

Aithusa recula d'un pas, elle ne le remarquait pas, trop absorber par ces rêves et ces espoirs.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longue heures à profiter de la splendeur que leurs offrait leurs vue, voir le château sous le coucher du soleil était toujours un plan aussi magnifique. Si il y avait bien une chose qui lui manquait chaque jour était cet image, c'était magique. Même si aujourd'hui elle préférer l'obscurité à la lumière, elle apprécier toujours autant cet vu. Elle savait qu'au moins dans l'ombre, ont pouvait que rarement la voir et elle pouvait agir à sa guise.

Elle inspira profondément et se remit sur Aithusa et s'envola vers les montages, dans un endroit isolé, une petite caverne était creusé. Malgré les roches de part en part, au moins ici elle était tranquille et pouvait dormir sur ces deux oreilles. Et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle savait que Emrys ne la chercher plus, il était trop obséder à la protections de ces proches quoi que puisse lui avoir dit le druide. Elle avait remarquer le renforcement de protection aux alentours de Camelot, autours des sorciers, des villageois des cinq royaumes. Elle avait remarquait tout cela, elle n'était pas aveugle, s'il croyait pouvoir empêcher une quelconque victime dans ces proches, il rêver les yeux grand ouvert.

Aithusa lui avait ramener de quoi manger, elle le fit cuir et mangea avec son ami. Elle s'endormit paisiblement avec l'idée que son plan fonctionnerait, que dans les mois qui suivrait un des proches de son ennemi juré allait mourir. Cela l'excitait, elle voulait être là quant il se décomposerait à la vue du corps inanimé.

L'hiver commencer à passer, deux mois que Morgane avait tué le druide Kovu, plus le temps avancer plus son plan de meurtre avancer. Elle avait déjà choisit sa cible. Les protections d'Emrys faiblissait, elle n'avait toujours pas agit, il avait cru bon d'amoindrir les sortilèges contre Morgane si il lui venait à l'esprit d'attaquer Camelot et cela amusait beaucoup Morgane. C'était partie content pour elle, son plan se dérouler comme sur elle l'avait prédit sauf pour l'enfant peut être. Séfa avait donné naissance à une magnifique petite fille qu'ils avaient prénommé Alia. Elle n'était pas prévue au programme, mais ce n'était qu'un petit contre-temps, facile à éliminer si besoin ait.

Aujourd'hui elle se leva avec bonne mine, elle avait rejoint ces hommes dans la forêt depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait passer à l'attaque, c'était un jour exceptionnelle, un jour que Merlin n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Cela lui arracher quelques petits rires quand elle imaginer sa réaction, elle avait très hâte. Elle l'avait observer durant des années, elle connaissait ces habitudes maintenant, et depuis qu'il avait quitter Camelot elle avait pris le temps de l'observer encore plus. Il était rien sans Arthur mais s'en sortait tranquillement, il se disait être heureux loin de tout ces soucis, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas une vie facile qu'il soit à Camelot où ailleurs. C'était un sorcier après tout. Et les sorciers avaient cet manie de tout planifier pour justement éviter d'être découvert et d'être jugé elle connaissait tout ça parce qu'elle le faisait aussi encore, par simple habitude. Quand on a connu la terreur on surveille ces moindres faits et gestes, ont surveilles les alentours et surtout on protège notre foyer.

Midi. Merlin partait chasser pour trouver quelques chose à manger, Séfa s'occuper de leurs fille dans la maison, elle l'installa dans son berceau. Elle n'était pas un bébé compliqué, très calme qui pouvait avoir ces colères comme tout enfants. Elle avait déjà les mêmes dons que son paternel, et Séfa en était fier, pas plus que l'était Merlin mais au moins elle était moins inquiète de ce qui pourrait bien arrivé.

Alia avait les yeux de son père, sa magie et sûrement sa malice. Merlin disait souvent qu'elle avait l'intelligence de Séfa, elle en rigolait toujours. Ces cheveux étaient aussi clair que ceux de sa mère, un châtains noisette. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas ceux de son père. Des cheveux noir épais et toujours en batailles, pour une fille ce n'était pas très beau, bien que cela aille très bien à Unith, qui elle c'était tout de suite éprise de cette belle petite fille, sa jolie petite fille. La première fois qu'elle l'avait eut dans ces bras, elle en avait pleurer de joie, elle avait était tellement émue. Son fils était papa, ça lui faisait tout drôle, le temps passait si vite.

Les hommes de Morgane c'était cacher tout autour de la maison, en hauteur, leurs maison était dans un cul de sac, ils ne pouvait s'échapper que par la nage, mais jamais Séfa ni Merlin envisagerais la fuite sans leurs enfants qui étaient encore trop petite pour mourir, même à la nage ils étaient trop nombreux pour leurs échapper sans une égratignure. Morgane descendit avec quelques un de ces hommes, elle fit mine de politesse et frappa à la porte avec un sourire narquois.

Le cœur de Séfa s'arrêta en la voyant, elle essayait tant bien que mal de refermer la porte, de la repousser le plus loin possible, mais elle était rien face à elle. Morgane se servit de sa magie et l'éjecta a quelques mètres en arrière, elle tomba sur les bibliothèques. Les hommes allèrent ramasser Séfa, ils l'a maintenant fortement, elle hurlait de ne pas toucher à son enfant, que si elle voulait tuer quelqu'un elle se portait volontaire. Cela faisait rire Morgane

 **\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ta sale mioche**

Elle fit un signe de la tête aux gardes et ils l'emmenèrent dehors, elle criait toujours, c'était une douce mélodie à ces oreilles, c'est ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Morgane s'approcha du berceau, l'observa, c'était un mélange des deux. La petite la regarda droit dans les yeux intrigué. Elle l'a prit de ces deux mains et la leva jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage pour bien l'a regarder. Elle était parcourut de frissons, ça lui glaçait le sang. Elle sentait son pouvoir, tout aussi grand que son père. Un si grand pouvoir dans un petit être comme celui ci, c'était une merveille, c'était su rare de nos jours qu'une enfants naisse avec sa magie, elle et Merlin étaient les exceptions, hormis quelques uns, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu de si près. Morgause lui avait dit que c'était quelques chose d'intense et unique, elle l'avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait tenu Morgane avant d'être séparer. Elle comprenait à présent ce regard rêveur qu'avait eut Morgause à cet époque. La petite se mit a pleurer, Morgane fit la grimace. Elle l'a reposa dans son berceau comme un sac à patate.

 **\- Inutile de crier à la mort, ce n'est pas toi qui aura ce privilège aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrais pur toi ma jolie et nous formerons une équipe d'enfer ou je te tuerais, à voir.**

Elle sortit. Séfa était à genou, soutenu par ces gardes qui lui maintenait les bras, elle ne pouvait rien faire. N'étant pas sorcière, elle n'avait aucune chance et ça elle le savait, elle avait peur pour son enfant. Pas pour elle même, mais pour sa jolie petite fille. Elle priait au plus profond d'elle que Merlin arrive à temps, il aimer trouver quelque chose de bien pour le dîner, mais elle espérer tout de même que cet fois ci, il se dépêche. Il n'aimait pas les laisser trop longtemps seules. Elle était terroriser de ce qui pouvait bien arriver, à sa fille, à elle. Quel lui voulait-elle précisément. C'était-elle enfin décider à mettre son plan d'attaque contre Merlin a exécution. Ce n'était pas à Arthur qu'elle s'en prendrait, mais à elle. Ils avaient toujours pensaient qu'elle s'en servirait en derniers recourt, pas maintenant, pas après la naissance de leurs fille. Morgane se cambra pour observer de plus près sa victime, elle ne perdait toujours pas son sourire narquois, elle était très satisfaite de la situation. Merlin allait souffrir comme jamais après cela, et c'était son but principal. La peur, l'angoisse, la terreur se lisait dans les yeux de Morgane, tout ce qu'elle avait endurer à Camelot, souffrir avant de mourir ça l'exciter.

 **\- Que me voulait-vous Morgane ?**

 **\- Rien de bien méchant, juste ton cœur.**

Elle devint livide, elle avala difficilement sa salive, elle n'avait pas imaginé une réponse pareil. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

 **\- Quoi que vous fassiez, quoi vous dite, vous n'arriverais jamais à la cheville de Merlin et vous n'aurez jamais le trône de Camelot. Vous êtes maudite !**

Elle riait

 **\- Tu crois cela, mais tu trompe, vous vous trompez tous. Vous croyez qu'Arthur réintégrera la magie au seins de Camelot ? C'est totalement faux, il voue une haine abominable en la magie comme Uther le faisait. Jamais la magie reviendra à Camelot sauf si je monte sur trône.**

 **\- Le roi Arthur est différent, vous l'aurez remarquer si vous n'étiez pas aveugler par la vengeance. N'avez-vous pas remarquer que les sorciers ont un jugement et droit à la parole avant d'être exécuter ?**

 **\- Baliverne !**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux que votre père, c'est vous qui êtes comme lui.**

Folle de rage, elle se mit à son niveau récita une formule et enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de Séfa. Elle poussa un cri sourd. Morgane tenait en main leT cœur de Séfa, elle s'était longuement entraîner pour ce genre de sortilèges, c'était quelques chose de très puissant, peu son ceux qui avaient réussit à l'exécuter à l'époque. Même à cet époque là, ce sortilège était craignait. Il pouvait affaiblir le sorcier en un rien de temps pour le conduire à la mort, et pour la victime c'était un sacrifice abominable, arracher son cœur était une souffrance à un point inimaginable.

Des larmes coulait le long des joues de Séfa, elle pouvait à peine respirer, Morgane compresser son cœur sans pour autant l'arracher pour le moment. Son sang coulait le long de sa robe.

 **\- J'ai longuement hésiter à vous tuer par rapport à votre père, c'était un fidèle sujet mais après avoir mûrement réfléchis je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Après tout vous êtes la femme d'Emrys, vous êtes la plus proche de lui, il va être anéantit par votre mort, c'est triste mais très rentable pour mes projets.**

 **\- Merlin...**

 **\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu.**

Elle desserra son emprise sur le cœur de Séfa

 **\- Merlin vous vaincra**

Morgane sourit, et d'un coup sec elle arracha le cœur de Séfa. Du sang coulait le long de sa poitrine, les gardes relâcher leurs emprise et Séfa tomba raide mort au sol. Les yeux ouvert et pétrifié. Morgane enveloppait le cœur de sa victime dans une serviette et le rangea dans un sac. Elle était satisfaite, son plan avait marcher comme sur des roulettes, elle aurait aimé voir la réaction de Emrys mais elle l'imaginait crier à la mort, crier vengeance mais surtout pleurer sur le corps de sa femme.

Morgane et ces hommes partirent, ils retournant au campement et de là ils emmenèrent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et s'en allèrent de nouveau au nord. Il lui fallait plus d'hommes et dans ces environs là, les cultures les champs tout était gelé, les hommes avaient besoin de gagner leurs vie, ils seraient favorable pour eux de s'engager auprès d'elle

Une demi-heure plus tard, Merlin revint de la chasse, il avait réussit, par je ne sais quel miracle, à capturer un sanglier. Il y avait assez pour plusieurs personnes alors il avait appelé mentalement Eomer à venir chez lui. Sans un mot il était partit du sanctuaire. Quand il arriva chez lui, il lâcha le sanglier, il suffoquer. Ce n'était pas réel, il s'agissait là encore un de ces rêves. Il tomba à genou, ces mains couvrant son visage et se répétant que ce n'était pas réel, les larmes dévaster son visage. Il se releva et s'approcha de Séfa, elle était sur le ventre, il l'a redressa et l'a pris dans ces bras. Elle était presque froide, ces yeux étaient vide sans vie, figé dans le temps. Du sang ornait toute sa robe de sa poitrine à ces genoux. Elle qui était si douce et si gentil, pourquoi l'a massacré de la sorte. Il ne cesser de pleurer, son cœur venait d'être comme poignarder, il avait du mal à respirer. Il cria d'une force qu'il fit fuir les oiseaux dans les arbres, ces yeux se tintèrent de couleurs doré. Il criait, criait, criait encore et encore.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Eomer choisissait d'apparaître, il s'attendait à voir son maître heureux comme à son habitude, de voir Séfa gentil avec lui tout en s'occupant de leurs belle petite fille. Mais non, ce qu'il vit fut une horreur. Son maître criait à la mort, le corps de Séfa sans vie dans ces bras. Il était à quelques mètres de lui, il baissa la tête. Puis il couru voir dans la maison, c'était saccager. Le berceau. Alia était là, elle n'y avait pas toucher. Il l'a prit dans ces bras, elle dormait profondément. Quand-il sortit, son maître avait arrêter de crier, il pleurer en silence en répétant qu'il était désolé.

- **Je veux voir Morgane morte, je n'aurais de cesse que lorsque je l'aurais retrouver.**

 **\- Je comprends, mais votre fille est en vie, il faut que vous restiez pour elle**

Il fut parcourut d'un frisson et posa délicatement sa femme au sol, se leva et prit sa fille dans ces bras. C'est là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa survit était un cadeau du ciel. Merlin fit appel à Alator pour lui annoncer qu'un enterrement aurait lieu, Eomer était partit chercher Unith pour garder la petite.

Le lac d'Avalon, Séfa était allongé dans une barque entourer par de nombreuses fleurs de différentes couleurs. Unith était présente comme beaucoup de sorciers venant du sanctuaire, des druides étaient présent. Ils se mirent à chanter en cœurs pour le départ de Séfa, sa barque s'en alla doucement. Un machin se trouver sur la droite devant un arbres, dessus se trouver un registre qu'avait commencer Merlin depuis qu'il avait quitter Camelot. C'était le nom des personnes disparût dans cette guerre contre Morgane, contre la magie aussi. En haut de la liste, il n'avait pas oublier d'y noter les nom de Will et de Freya. Beaucoup de nom de sorcier que Morgane avait tué y était inscrit. Merlin y inscrivit Séfa juste en dessous du druide Kovu. La barque disparût dans la brume du lac.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu,

XoXo


	6. Chapter V

**Merlin**

 **Merlin/Arthur.**

 **« Merlin a de la magie »**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas**

 **Chapitre V**

Comme Morgane l'avait prédit, Merlin était anéantit, désespérer et replier sur lui, mais surtout il vouait une immense haine à Morgane. Il ne désirer aucune vengeance, il restait fidèle à lui même, la vengeance ne mener à rien et cela il le savait depuis bien des années. La vengeance avait changer Morgane a tout jamais comme tout ceux qui ont sombrer parce qu'ils étaient aveugler par leurs haine et leurs vengeance. Il savait que ça changeait une personne du tout au tout, il ne nier pas que ça lui avait pas traverser l'esprit au moment où il avait découvert Séfa et l'avait dit adieu en l'envoyant dans le lac d'Avalon. Mais il s'était repris en main, et il avait avec lui de fidèle amis pour lui rappeler ce pourquoi il était, pour lui rappeler son discours face aux sorciers qui s'engager dans cette guerre contre Morgane. Il savait qu'il y aurait des pertes, mais pas ce genre de pertes. Elle voulait le toucher là où ça faisait mal et elle avait raison son coup, après tout c'est ce qu'il avait fait en condamnant Morgause à une mort certaine.

Les premiers mois de la disparition de Séfa, Merlin était inconsolables. Sa mère s'était installé au sanctuaire le temps que la peine de son fils soit supportable, elle qui était si heureuse que son fils ait formé sa propre famille, qu'il soit heureux et qu'il n'est aucune crainte de ce qu'il pouvait lui arrivé s'il utilisé la magie. Aujourd'hui, Séfa était morte et elle avait beaucoup souffert, son fils était anéantit. Morgane avait était si gentil en venant l'aider à son village à l'époque, elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'un jour elle devienne ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Unith avait peur qu'un jour elle puisse tué son fils, elle habitait partiellement au sanctuaire pour s'occuper de sa petit fille lorsque Merlin ne le pouvait pas, il passait le plus possible avec elle, mais quand cela devenait trop dangereux il faisait appel soit à sa mère soit a une femme du sanctuaire qui gardait des enfants, c'était une nourrisse. Elle fut honorer lorsque Merlin avait solliciter son aide avec sa fille.

La petite Alia fêter aujourd'hui ces 1 an, c'était donc une journée d'exception. Les mois suivants la mort de Séfa avait était éprouver l'un comme pour l'autre, car elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle l'avait sentit. Et puis elle avait chercher partout sa mère au début puis avait, malheureusement finit par s'en passait. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, elle ne faisait pas réellement attention, Merlin s'était juré que les souvenirs de Séfa perdurerais dans la mémoire de sa fille, parfois il projeter ces propres souvenirs dans la mémoire de sa fille et à chaque fois elle était au ange, aussi radieuse que l'était sa mère. Alia avait décuplé un don extraordinaire, c'était un bouclier, elle s'en servait souvent quand la nourrisse voulait lui faire prendre son bain, au début cela avait amusé Merlin mais après il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était un jouer.

Unith avait fait un bon gâteau au chocolat pour l'occasion, l lui avait était difficile de se procurer du chocolat, beaucoup trop rare et surtout trop cher pour les paysans, seul les noble pouvait s'en offrir quand bon leurs semblait. Il avait fêter ça autour de la table chez Merlin au sanctuaire. Il avait abandonné sa demeure dans la forêt en emportant tout ce qu'il pourrait se servir, toutes ces herbes, livres de sortilèges et tout objet magique. Ces affaires il les avaient prises aussi ainsi que la couverture confectionné par les citoyens du sanctuaire, le berceau et les vêtement de Séfa il les avait laisser prendre la poussière. Et il n'était plus jamais revenu.

Durant ces derniers mois, il n'y avait aucun signe de Morgane, elle se faisait toute petite. Elle continuer de recruter des hommes qu'elle envoyer souvent vers Camelot. Souvent ils ne revenait pas, tué par les chevaliers ou emprisonner dans les cachots.

Malgré sa grande peine, Merlin continuer ce qu'il faisait avant, il faisait connaître son nom auprès des villageois en les sauvant ou simplement en les aidant. De nombreux sorciers s'installaient dans le sanctuaire, d'autre s'engager dans l'armée contre Morgane. Bien sûre il ne cherchait aucune reconnaissance, tout ce qu'il faisait il le faisait généreusement et pour les aidez. En ces temps difficiles, il fallait être sur ces gardes, Merlin le savait les villageois du pays aussi. Morgane redoubler son armée et tôt ou tard elle emploierais de nouveau la force, et comme à chaque fois le peuple en souffrirait.

 **Camelot**

Arthur le savait aussi, plus les années passé, plus il envoyer des patrouilles en éclaireurs. Morgane devenait de plus en plus puissante, mais étrangement depuis quelques années elle n'était pas venu l'attaquer ou ne serai-ce que planifier une embuscade, enlevé, tué. Non. Il se doutait bien que le sorcier, Emrys y était pour quelques chose, plus le temps passait plus son nom résonner aux oreilles du roi, il était le sauveur. Il voulait savoir qui il était mais la magie était mauvaise rien qu'à voir ce qu'était devenu Morgane il n'osait s'en approcher, et la magie lui avait prit son ami le plus fidèle, le plus sincère et le plus proche. Celui qui était là alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un crétin royal.

Assis sur son bureau, il avait des tonnes de papiers à remplir. Quelques fois il lui arrivait de penser à Merlin, il se demandait ce qui devenait, était-il toujours aussi idiot tout en ayant cette part de lui qui était profondément sage, était-il heureux au moins. Il habitait sûrement à Ealdor ou il s'était peut être trouver une maison sympathique. Quand il penser à lui, il voulait le revoir mais après il se souvenait qu'il lui avait cacher un énorme secret et ça lui fit mal.

Ces journées en tant que roi se ressemblait presque toute, il devait allait à l'entraînement ou a une réunion très importante, il devait allez a la salle de doléance pour y écouter son peuple, la réunion de la table ronde, si un sorcier était condamner il l'écouter avant de prononcer son jugement définitive. Il mangeait, se préparer pour une autre réunion mais cette fois-ci avec tout les conseiller présent. Un phénomène inexplicable se produisait, il partait sur le champs avec ces chevaliers les plus fidèle et son serviteurs bien entendu. Il allait rendre visite à Gaïus quelques fois, il vieillissait et il avait grandit en sa compagnie, cela lui fit de la peine de savoir qu'il était en fin de vie. Quand il lui rendait visite, le vieil homme lui parler de la grandeur de Merlin, il était bien la seule personne a être autorisé à lui parler de lui. La première fois il lui avait hurlé de ne plus prononcé son nom ni même de parler de lui, il lui avait rétorquer qu'un père parlait de son fils qu'il soit de sang ou de cœur malgré les interdiction de son roi, l'amour d'un père surpassait l'autorité d'un roi. Il s'était tut. Puis plus le temps passait plus il allait le voir lui demandant des renseignement quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose le concernant.

Quand il avait le temps il se balader avec Guenièvre dans la forêt, plusieurs fois il avait vu cet homme l'observer de loin sans rien faire, sans l'attaquer ni quoi que ce soit. Il ne ressemblait pas un des saxons de Morgane, il avait la cape des druides mais n'y ressemblait pas.

Léon fit irruption

 **\- Excusez-moi sire, mais une affaire de la plus haute importance vous attend dans la salle du conseil**

Pour pas changer se dit-il. Il y allait de ce pas. Il s'agissait encore d'une affaire d'état sûrement et il était certain qu'il en aurait au moins pour quelques heures si ce n'était pas plus. Quand il arrivait à la salle s'était une tout autre affaire qui l'attendait. Un sorcier était présent, il était venu se présentait en tant que sorcier et il disait être venu pour prouver que tout les sorciers ne sont pas mauvais. Il trouvait ça étrange

 **\- Personne ne m'envoie sire, je viens de mon pleins gré. Je fais partit des hommes d'Emrys, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de lui.** Arthur hocha la tête. **Il m'a sauvé et pour le remercié je voulait l'aider dans sa quête, vous montrer que nous ne sommes pas tous mauvais.**

 **\- Et quel est sa quête ?**

 **\- Faire revenir la magie au sein du royaume sans crainte,**

 **\- La magie...**

 **\- Est trop dangereuse ? Pas forcément, votre sœur est un mauvais exemple. N'avez-vous pas remarquer toute les vies sauvé grâce au majestueux Emrys ?**

 **\- J'ai remarquer. La magie m'a enlevé mes deux parents, comment voulez-vous que j'y fasse confiance ?!**

 **\- Vous apprendrez** _sourit-il_

Il fronça les sourcils, le sorcier s'inclina plus bas que terre et s'en alla sans un mot, sans se retourner. Cet entrevue fut très étrange, c'était peut-être un piège justement. Il était d'accord sur un point avec ce sorcier, tous n'était pas aussi mauvais que l'était Morgane, mais après avoir solliciter l'aide de l'un des leurs et qu'il ait tué son père, la question sur la magie ne s'était plus posé : la magie était mauvaise et elle corrompait tous ceux qui l'a pratiquer. Mais il était vrai que tout sorcier qui se respecter avaient des raison de vouloir la mort de son père, il exécuter tout ceux qui pratiquer la magie qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, il ne chercher pas midi à quatorze heures, il les condamner à mort sans les laisser s'expliquer ou même se défendre. Mais depuis quelques années déjà, cet Emrys exercer sa magie dans le but de sauver et d'aider les gens et de faire fuir sa sœur surtout, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas de grands amis tout les deux. Un jour il aimerait le rencontrer et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour son peuple.

Pour l'heure, il avait des tas de choses à faire encore.

Guenièvre quand à elle était devenue une excellente reine, elle régner avec une très grande classe, beaucoup de dignité. Elle avait était courageuse de faire face à Agravain en tant que servante alors maintenant qu'elle était reine, elle devait prouvait que même une servante pouvait diriger un royaume tout entier en l'absence du roi.

Léon c'était marié à une jolie femme, la suivante de la princesse Mithian. Il était tomber sous le charme lors de la visite de la princesse en l'occasion de l'anniversaire du roi. Elle avait le teint pâle, des cheveux noire, ces yeux était d'un bleu ciel, sa bouche était très rosé. Elle était l'épouse parfaite, elle prenait soin de lui, elle recousait tout ce qu'il déchirer. Elle était toujours vêtu de très belle robe en soie

 **Sanctuaire**

Merlin venait de récupérer sa fille, les début avait était dur, il ne savait ce qu'était d'être parent, Séfa et son instinct maternelle n'étant pas là, c'était compliqué, mais à présent il savait gérer. Sa mère s'en occuper moins qu'au début, la nourrisse était présente vraiment quand il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper sinon il préférait s'en occuper lui même

Elle était si éveiller pour son âge, il avait pu en voir des bébés, mais la sienne était...magique. Enfin il se disait qu'il pensait ça parce que c'était sa fille, mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était pareil quand il avait son âge, un enfant de cet âge là avec de si grand pouvoir aider à la croissance, elle en était convaincu. Il restait tout de même sur ces gardes, il concocter des potions explosive.

Merlin passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa fille plutôt qu'à consacré son temps à trouver Morgane, Alator était sure qu'elle préparer quelques chose, Merlin le sentait aussi mais il connaissait très bien Morgane. Elle se manifesterais que lorsqu'elle aurait vraiment un besoin imminent, pour le moment il profitait du calme avant la tempête. C'était si rare donc il préféré laisser le temps faire les choses, tout en s'occupant des sorciers et des villageois en besoin. Eomer restait postait non loin du roi lorsqu'il sortait avec la reine ou en chasse avec ces chevaliers, c'était une tâche honorable. Arthur était pour Merlin une priorité.

Devant son assortiment d'herbes, il réfléchissait. Les yeux plissait, un bras le long de son ventre posait sur une de ces côtes, l'autre bras plier, sa main appuyant sur son menton. Gaïus l'avait bien enseigner sur toute ces choses, mais il ne se souvenait plus lesquels de ces herbes, il ne fallait surtout pas mélanger en cas d'explosion, surtout que sa fille gambader non loin de ces pieds, il ne voulait surtout pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il sortit donc son livres d'herbes et épices magique.

Son idée était de concocter une potion assez puissante pour faire endormir les gardes assez longtemps, ce n'était qu'un teste mais c'était pour qu'après une fois proche de Morgane il puisse lui faire ingurgité. Il avait une très bonne idée en tête, mais il ne l'a partageait pas avec ces collaborateurs, il voulait être sûre de ce qu'il faisait avant même de le divulguer à qui que ce soit. Il ouvrit le livres et le feuilleta à grande vitesse avec sa magie, il voyait pas après page comme si elle tournait normalement. Il stoppa net, il n'avait justement pas encore cet herbes. Le problème c'était qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée de la forêt d'Acétir, près de Camelot. Les druides l'a faisait poussait pour protéger leurs forêt de quiconque leurs voudraient du mal. Si il avait le malheur de se faire prendre par n'importe qui, il se verrait emmené auprès d'Arthur, et il serait jugé quoi qu'il fasse.

Il inspira profondément, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix là. Il prit son écharpe et son manteau, prit sa fille dans ces bras, aujourd'hui était malheureusement le jour où Esther, la nourrisse lui avait annoncer qu'aujourd'hui elle passerait uniquement sa journée aec son fils pour ces 5 ans, elle comprenait. Sa mère était retourner chez elle, il l'emmena donc avec lui. Ce n'était pas la tache d'Eomer u même Alator. Et puis il s'agissait tout de même de sa fille malgré qu'il ait une grande confiance en eux, ça n'était pas la même chose.

Il l'habilla chaudement, le baudi ne convenait pas pour une sortie. Il la prit dans ces bras, et sortit du sanctuaire. Il avait ouvert au plus près de la forêt, il marchait deux à trois heures avant d'arriver dans les sentiers de Camelot. Là son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite car il entendu des rires, sûrement des chevaliers, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il les croises. Tout soldat le connaissait, il avait était le serviteurs du roi durant des années et des années, ce n'était pas rien. Les nouvelles recrues ignoraient sa présence, un simple paysans avec son enfant. Mais en ces temps dures, il serait très rares que la patrouille soit toute fraîche. Arthur n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas y mettre des soldats sans connaissance de l'armée de Morgane.

Il regardaient les chevaliers passaient au loin :il s'agissait de Perceval et de Gauvain avec quelques têtes que Merlin ne reconnaissait pas. Ils parlaient de filles et de la taverne et de la mauvaise humeur d'Arthur. Ils parlaient aussi de ce sorcier venu au nom d'Emrys. Là il se posait des questions, qui est-ce qui avait pris des initiative sans lui en toucher un mot, il ne fallait surtout pas influencer son jugement sur la magie, au contraire ça lui donnerait une raison de plus de la renier. Qui était cet imbécile ! Gauvain et Perceval étaient à présent assez loin pour qu'il continue son chemin vers la lisière de la forêt d'acétir. Une fois arrivé, ce fut le choc, il eut un mouvement de bras se resserrèrent autour de sa fille. Mordred se tenait là face à lui, devant la forêt, bloquant le passage pour ce qu'il était venu chercher. Posture de soldat, les mains derrière le dos, la tête haute, le dos droit, les jambes stoïque.

Il mit un genou à terre, la tête baisser.

 **\- Emrys**

il ne répondit pas, ni par la parole ni par la pensée, Mordred leva la tête vers Merlin qui hochait la tête en approbation, Mordred se relevait et se remit en même position. Sentant son esprit contrarier, Mordred prit la parole

\- J **e ne suis pas ici pour te nuire, les druide m'ont envoyé un message en me disant que tu chercher ces herbes,** _là il montra ce qu'il avait dans la main_ **, j'ai donc préféré te facilité la tâche, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il vous trouve, vous ne devez pas rester longtemps.**

 **\- Je le sais bien, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'est très aimable à toi,** _il prit les herbes, une bonne grosse poignet_ **. C'est Alator qui t'en a parler ?**

 **\- Non, Goldur le savait.**

Il hocha la tête, il fit demi tour et partit sur le champs au sanctuaire. Il ne savait p s trop qu'il devait faire confiance en Mordred, après tout il l'avait vu dans une vision être celui qui tuerai Arthur, donc il restait impassible à son sujet. Il était énigmatique, il savait qu'il était très fidèle à Arthur et envers lui, mais il savait aussi que son destin était lié à celui de Morgane , un jour ou l'autre, il raviserait ces choix et ces priorités, mais quand tel était la question.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez.

XoXo


	7. Chapter VI

**Merlin**

 **Merlin / Arthur**

 **«Merlin a de la magie»**

 **Chapitre VI**

\- **-** **Je suis désolé sire mais ils ont péri**

 **\- - Cela ne se peut**

 **\- - Elle est devenue trop puissante pour nous. Nous ne la vaincrons pas…**

 **\- - Alors quoi ? On doit abandonner, la laisser faire ce bon lui semble ? Devrais-je partir et lui donner ma couronne en honnête gentil homme que j'espère devenir Et dire aux citoyens de Camelot que c'est grave de toute façon un moment ou un autre votre vie s'arrêtera quand même, que ce soit maintenant ou dans quelques temps.**

 **\- - Bien sûr que non sire.**

 **\- - Alors explique moi Léon, comment peut-on la vaincre.**

 **\- - J'ai bien peur que seul la magie puisse la vaincre…**

Léon baissa la tête ces mots, il savait dans quoi il s'était engager. Ce terrain-là était glissant. Il avait une dent contre la magie depuis longtemps. Arthur qui faisait face à Léon depuis le début lui avait tourné le dos à ces mots, sa main soutenait son menton, il réfléchissait. La magie lui avait causé beaucoup de tort, mais ces dernières années des sorciers c'était engager à sauver les habitants de son royaume lorsqu'il n'était pas là, beaucoup de ces soldats étaient revenus vivant grâce à cet Emrys et à ces hommes. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais il était trop fier pour l'admettre ouvertement. Il expira assez fort que Léon le remarqua en se demandant s'il s'agissait là d'un agacement ou d'une résignation. Il lui fit face à son suppléant, le fixant droit dans les yeux, il craignait sa réaction.

\- - **Peut-être que oui, surement même mais nous n'avons aucune de ces facultés, nos seuls talents sont l'épée et le combat, c'est la seule chose que nous connaissons par cœur. Et c'est comme cela que nous l'a vaincrons, avec courage et l'espoir d'un nouveau jour.**

Léon repartit sur ces talons. Les choses à Camelot n'avait pas tellement changé depuis le temps. Deux ans avaient passé. La crainte surpassait tout dans le royaume malgré les traités entre les cinq royaumes, les citoyens de ce pays étaient fous d'inquiétude. Morgane marchait vers Camelot chaque jour qu'elle le pouvait, elle mais surtout ces hommes qui venaient tel une tornade en ravageant tout sur son passage. Des morts, des tortures, des déchiquètements, des bruler vifs, des viols, tout y était. L'armée de Morgane était déchainée. Camelot pleurer, le roi ne savait que faire de sa sœur, comment s'en débarrasser alors qu'elle avait un tel pouvoir, une armée complète de ces plus fort soldats ne suffirait pas pour parvenir à bout. Elle était bien trop puissante, s'était peine perdu.

Il était perdu, même s'il était presque sure que seul la magie pourrait les aidez, il ne l'avouerais jamais, il ne s'y résoudrait jamais. C'était trop mauvais, enfin là il hésiter encore sur la question. Il remarquait jour après jour tout ce que cet Emrys faisait donc il hésiter de jour en jours. Elle pouvait peut-être bonne comme mauvaise. La magie était peut-être neutre, seul la personne qui l'exercer était bonne ou mauvaise, selon les intentions. Mas non Morgane était devenu une femme encore plus cruelle que l'avait était Morgause. Elle qui des années auparavant était douce, si gentil, prête à risquer sa propre vie pour sa servante. Aujourd'hui si elle l'a croisé, à coup sûr, elle la tuerai de sang-froid. Mais quand il tourna son esprit vers Merlin, cela restait incompréhensif. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé, ni argent, ni trône, ni terre. Il était resté tel qu'il était, son serviteur. S'usant les mains à exécuter tâche après tâche qu'il lui confier. Il se demandait pourquoi perdre autant de temps, de sueur comme jamais pour accomplir tout cela alors qu'on posséder des pouvoirs, en un claquement de doigts c'était surement fait. Et lui qui était toujours obliger de lui rappeler ces tâches, de lui ordonner de les faires sinon rien. C'était incompréhensif, il comprenait simplement une chose, son courage venait de là, sa force et son entêtement aussi. Et cette croyance en ces lieux sacrés qu'il fallait protéger et non saccagé. Venir avec ces épées et casser des branches était pour lui de la folie. Et cet Emrys ? Il voulait découvrir qui il était, qui prenait de son temps pour secourir ces chevaliers, alors qu'il pouvait tranquillement rester dans ces forêts sacrées. Lui qui sauver ces terres du sang et du feu, lui qui sauvait de nombreux villageois ainsi que leurs biens les plus précieux. Et Lui était au courant qu'une fois les choses accomplis. Il s'en voulait de ne jamais être présent en ces moments de troubles, il venait souvent s'excuser de n'avoir pas était présent et que s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit ils les aideraient du mieux possible. Les citoyens du royaumes savait qu'il était un roi digne de ce nom, qu'il mériter sa peine, que grâce à Arthur ils souffraient moins des impôts, de la faim, de la maladie ou autre chose. Il était leur roi et ils le chérissaient. Emrys n'était qu'un gentil sorcier aidant le roi, c'est ce qu'ils leurs répéter et non leur roi de substituions. Il leurs disaient souvent qu'il n'avait pas ces pouvoirs pour connaître toute nouvelle attaque, il n'avait pas ce talent là mais il en avait de bien meilleurs. Lui avait déjà son peuple et Arthur avait le sien. Hors de question pour Emrys de lui voler les siens, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il n'était pas intéressé.

Arthur partit à son tour, il devait connaître ce fichu sorcier.

 **O**

Deux ans avaient passé et Alia avait à présent 5 ans, Merlin était le plus heureux du monde, elle égayer ces journées, elle lui redonner le sourire à chaque fois que ces idées noir revenait lui hanté, quand il désespérer, lorsqu'il pensait à Séfa… elle était toujours là, à chaque fois et à chaque instant qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle lui redonner le sourire. Plus le temps passait, plus elle ressemblait à Séfa. Par contre elle avait son sourire malicieux, son regard et son talent pour la magie. Elle était tout autant maladroit que lui, très vif aussi. Mais elle avait la douceur et la gentillesse de sa mère, son grand cœur, prête à aider n'importe qui quoi qu'il arrive. Ça elle le tenait de ces deux parents. Elle avait l'esprit ouvert.

Elle posait souvent des questions sur sa mère. Qui était-elle, comment agissait-elle, lui ressemblait-elle mais surtout l'aurait-elle aimé ? A ces questions, Merlin semblait un peu perdu, son esprit s'embrumer, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il lui répondait positivement bien entendu, il lui parlait de son courage face à sa condamnation à mort lorsqu'elle avait trahi le roi pour son père qui était avec Morgane, la sœur du roi. Elle avait bien compris que Morgane était mauvaise, il lui avait appris certaine choses qu'une enfant était capable d'entendre et de voir, tout ce qui n'était pas trop effrayant. Alia avait compris même si le doute planait encore dans son esprit. C'était une petite fille très intelligente, mais à cet âge ont ne faisait que commencer à comprendre ce qu'était bien et mal. Mais Merlin savait que c'était à cet âge-là qu'il avait appris et compris le plus de chose et qu'il en saurait autant pour sa fille. Plus elle grandissait, plus ces pouvoirs se développer et Alia se surprenait à les découvrir, ça l'amusait. En dehors de son père, elle s'entraîner souvent avec Alator ou Eomer. Lorsqu'elle avait acquis un plus elle courrait le montrait à son père. Chaque fois qu'elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau c'était comme découvrir un monde nouveau, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et cela faisait rire Merlin. Un lien unique les liés, ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensés comme pour les druides. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Un jour lorsqu'elle se sentait en danger elle avait hurler à en casser les tympans, et sans le comprendre, ni savoir le pourquoi du comment il l'avait ressenti : son danger, sa peur, son angoisse. Ces yeux c'était changer d'une couleur dorée, elle ne savait pas le contrôler elle avait encore beaucoup de difficultés. C'était encore trop compliqué pour elle. Merlin avait alors accouru jusqu'à elle, elle se trouvait dans la clôture de chèvres, de boucs et de brebis. Elle avait voulu jouer avec les petits mais le bouc l'avait attaqué. Le propriétaire c'était sentit coupable, c'était lui qu'il l'avait autorisé à entrer dans l'enclos pour les caresser. Ce jour-là Merlin avait pris conscience de leurs liens, Alator disait que c'était quelque chose de précieux et de rare. A une époque certaines personne avait ce genre de liens mais après la grande purge beaucoup furent assassiné avant de pouvoir transmettre le don.

 **O**

Un jour alors qu'Eomer lui avait montrer comment exécuter un sortilège, elle voulait s'entraîner seule, il l'a laissa donc dans la cour du sanctuaire. Mais le regard des autres sur leur passage l'intimidait. Elle n'arriverait surement à rien dans cet endroit bondé de monde, c'était une certitude. Alia se pinça les lèvres ce qu'elle voulait faire était interdit et elle le savait pourtant ça l'a démangé comme une piqure d'insecte. Si son père l'apprenait il serait furieux. Elle avait déjà testé et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il lui avait déjà dit que c'était très dangereux, qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité et que sa vie serait elle aussi en danger. Malgré leurs liens, Merlin ne savait pas s'il serait assez rapide pour quoi que ce soit. Il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait arriver et depuis Séfa, Kovu et bien d'autres que Morgane s'était fait un malin plaisir à tuer, il doutait qu'il n'arrive à temps. Il ne comprenait pas ce goût du sang, du pouvoir et de la possession. Alia entreprit donc de sortir du sanctuaire et d'aller dans la forêt d'Acétir pour s'y entraîner, peu de patrouille y venait selon Eomer.

Alia regarda autour d'elle, aucun bruit suspect. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait de mille feux, c'était paisible. Sans danger. Elle commença alors à s'entraîner, elle esseya, esseya sans succès les premières dizaines de minutes. Elle était frustrée. Son père le faisait sans aucune concentration, c'était un génie alors qu'elle, elle arrivait à peine à faire apparaître un grand feu. Pourtant son père lui disait qu'elle avait les mêmes dons que lui, qu'elle était unique. Elle n'y croyait pas pour autant. Elle s'asseyait dans l'herbe encore humide par la rosé du matin, elle l'a caressa doucement en arrachant quelques brindille au passage. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle attendait un petit moment avait de se relancer. Elle pensait qu'elle tenait plus de sa mère que de son père, sa mère n'avait jamais eu la moindre magie en elle et ne l'avait pas apprise malgré que son père l'ai pratiquer. C'était pourtant clair, elle arrivait à faire apparaître un feu oui, mais pour le faire évoluer c'était peine perdu, alors le faire exploser en éclats il ne fallait même pas y penser. Elle se releva, frottant ces mains et supplier d'y arriver. Elle jeta le sortilège, craignant de ne pas y arriver elle ferma les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des battements d'ailes autour d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut émerveiller par ce spectacle. Un papillon ! Elle ne pouvait qu'exprimer son excitation, c'était si rare un papillon de cette couleur. Merlin lui avait avouer un jour que le premier papillon réaliser dépendait seulement des sentiments du sorcier à ce moment-là. Elle était nerveuse mais très exciter, émerveiller aussi. Il était bleu intense avec l'intérieur jaune avec une tache rose. Magnifique !

Alors elle recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, dix fois, quinze fois, vingt fois. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Les papillons l'entourèrent de partout, ils volèrent autour d'elle tel une tornade capturant sa proie. Ils étaient une cinquantaine, de couleurs bleu turquoise a part son premier qui se démarquait des autres. Merlin lui avait montrer son premier essai dans ces souvenirs. L'heure avançait et il devait être bientôt midi, son père risquerait de la chercher, Eomer aussi d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui l'avait laisser s'entraîner tranquillement comme elle l'avait souhaitée, il fallait qu'elle rentre avant qu'ils ne remarquent sa disparition.

Un petit problème survint alors, elle n'arrivait pas faire disparaître les papillons. Les faire apparaître d'accord mais les faire disparaître était autre chose. Elle ne riait plus aux éclats en sautillant partout, là elle était inquiète. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? elle leurs criait d'arrêter de voler autour d'elle. Alia pleurer en leurs criant de se taire et de s'en aller mais rien ne se passait bien sure. Des bruits de sabots au trop lui parvenait aux oreilles, elle prit peur. Comment allait-elle expliquer ce phénomène, son père serait furieux et elle serait sévèrement puni ça elle s'en doutait. Ils avaient beau être très fusionnel, il pouvait se montrer très strict sur certain point. Le premier était sa protection puis sa survie. Et pour cela elle devait rester toujours au sanctuaire, et si elle sortait elle devait toujours être accompagné d'un adulte. Mais Alia était tout aussi têtu que l'était son père, donc elle n'écoutait pas toujours. IL redouter qui ça pouvait-être. Merlin lui avait parlé des hommes en noirs, les hommes de la méchante Morgane et ceux du roi était en rouge…

C'était les chevaliers du roi, ceux de Camelot. Il arrivait à sa hauteur, ils avaient entendu les petits cris aigus de panique. Un chevalier au cheveux blond foncé et onduler descendit de son cheval et avança vers la petite, elle recula d'un pas. Il mit sa main face à lui en lui disant qu'elle ne craignait rien et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il s'accroupissait, souriant. Les bras croiser, tête baisser, Alia se sentait coupable et prit en flagrant délit

\- - **On peut dire que ce n'est pas un fait naturel**

Alia sentit sa poitrine se compresser

 **\- - C'est certain, nous devons l'emmener à Arthur**

Elle restait sur place comme pétrifié, Léon l'enveloppa de ces bras l'a posa sur son cheval, monta à son tour. L'a tenant fermement, ils partirent au galop rejoignant le château de Camelot.

Une fois arrivé dans la cour de la citadelle, devant l'entrée du château, ils descendirent de leurs montures. Gauvain alla prévenir Arthur qui se libéra directement. Ils entraient dans la salle du trône lorsqu'Arthur la petite fille en question dont Gauvain lui avait parlé, Guenièvre et Gaïus étaient présents aussi. Alia pleurer tandis que la reine essayait en vain de la consoler. Son idiot de serviteur n'avait pas lâcher son pichet d'eau depuis qu'ils étaient sorties de ces appartements. Même Merlin n'avait jamais été aussi idiot. Il se mit aux côtés de sa femme. Il regarda la petite fille, très jolie mais le visage dévasté par la peur et le chagrin. Les chevaliers se retirèrent sur le côté. Arthur esseya de savoir ce qu'elle avait et ce qu'il se passait. Léon lui expliqua tout en détails, leurs patrouilles, la rencontre avec deux jeunes druides innocents puis les papillons qui s'agitait autour d'elle, papillons qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans mais il suivait les lois et ils avaient emmené la petite ici. Alia ne cesser de répéter inlassablement les même mots « Je n'aurais jamais du désobéir à mon père » elle était à genou, ses mains couvrant son visage tremper de larmes, elle avait du mal à respirer, elle suffoquer en même temps.

\- **-** **Calme toi, tout va bien**

Elle leva la tête et regarda le roi, son sourire et son regard lui fit croire que cela pouvait être vrai et que son père avait raison sur le roi.

 **\- - Papa m'a dit que vous ne tuez pas tout les sorcier, que vous étiez un gentil roi**

 **\- - J'espère l'être.** _Il posa ces mains sur ces petits bras_ **. Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait qui puisse être condamné.**

 **\- - Mais je suis une méchante fille comme la méchante Morgane, j'ai désobéit à papa**

 **\- - Je ne pense pas que tu puisse être comme elle, je ne vois en toi que de la bonté**

 **\- - Mais j'ai désobéit et maintenant je suis ici**

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, essuyant larmes après larmes. Arthur ne savait que faire, il n'était pas encore père pour le savoir et n'avait jamais eut d'enfant sous sa garde. Guenièvre lui frotta le dos en lui murmurant des paroles douces, mais rien y faisait. Alors Arthur se leva et s'exprima :

\- **-** **Si quelqu'un a une solution pour la calmer allez y**

Un pichet d'eau fraîche se déversa sur Alia qui s'arrêta net de pleurer, ce crétin de serviteur avait encore agit sans réfléchir, bien qu'il servît son maître avec adresse et bienveillance, il n'empêche que c'était un vrai idiot. Elle se mit à criait, criait, criait et cela fit trembler le sol. Elle criait, criait. Ces yeux se changèrent en une couleur dorée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, là elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir.

\- **-** **Es-tu idiot à ce point ? Quelle mouche t'a piqué aujourd'hui, imbécile !** _il lui frappa le crâne,_ **ce n'est qu'une enfant, avec cette eau fraîche elle pourrait attraper froid espèce de crétin !**

\- **-** **Je ne voulais que vous aidez sire**

 **\- - Et c'est ça que tu appel aider ? Je me demande si tout se passe bien dans ta tête, car ça, il pointa du doigt la petite trempé, n'est pas la bonne solution.**

Il enleva sa cape et l'a posa sur les épaules d'Alia, répétant inlassablement de se calmer que tout irait bien, mais toujours hélas en vain. Elle tremblait, elle avait si froid. Et surtout elle était en colère contre George. Guenièvre prit la petite dans ces bras, toujours en lui frottant le dos. Elle s'arrêta de crier mais elle se mit à sangloter.

\- **-** **Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle sire ?**

 **\- - Ce n'est qu'une enfant Léon, elle n'est pas mauvaise. En elle je ne vois que de l'innocence et du cœur comparer à ce que l'on peut voir en Morgane et tant d'autres.**

 **\- - Cela pourrait bien changer**

 **\- - Elle n'a même pas dix ans**

 **\- - Je sais mais sa magie…qu'a-t-elle fait ?**

 **\- - Je n'en sais pas plus que vous**

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent tout d'un cou à la voler, les gardes en fut propulser au sol surprit. Tous les regards étaient posés sur cet homme qi venait d'arrivé, il portait une longue cape à capuche bleu nuit qui recouvrait son visage. Il avança à grand pas vers l'assemblés, les gardes ainsi que les chevaliers étaient prêt à dégainer leurs épées. Il releva la tête et enleva la capuche qui lui couvrit le visage, tous furent surprit

\- **-** **Merlin…**

 **\- - Sire** , _il se courba légèrement_

Il se passa un instant avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Merlin et Arthur se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, le roi ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait transcrit sa loi, son jugement, que fait-il, c'était insensé mais lorsqu'il repensait à la petite fille, il se doutait qu'il était là pour elle. Merlin non plus ne savait pas comment agir, a dire vrai depuis qu'il avait était banni il ne l'avait plus revu, ni même aperçu dans la forêt ou sur les routes. Mais lorsqu'il vit sa fille, il ne réfléchissait pas, tout lui vint naturellement. Il regarda les chevaliers, un à un. Léon avait le visage crispé, il combattait entre la joie et la frustration. Gauvain essayait de rester le plus impassible possible mais ce fut dure, les autres chevaliers ils ne les reconnaissait pas, mais il reconnut Gaïus. Il vit Guenièvre qui tenait sa fille dans bras, elle pleurer, il s'accroupissait rapidement. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Alia, elle était trempée et tremblait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, qui avait osé lui jeté de l'eau à la figure, il sentit la colère montait en lui.

\- **-** **Qui est-ce qui a osé te jeté de l'eau ?**

 **\- - Mon serviteur**

 _Il leva la tête vers Arthur_

 **\- - C'est que vous choisissez mal vos serviteurs**

 **\- - Oui, le dernier s'est avéré être un sorcier**

Il se tut à cette réflexion, il lui avait tendu la perche il fallait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il se retourna vers sa fille, elle était sortie des bras de la reine, elle se mit contre son père. Il lança un sort, le corps tout entier de Alia se réchauffa instantané, ces cheveux et ces vêtements étaient secs.

\- **-** **Je suis désolé papa, je ne voulais pas ça**

 **\- - Je sais, calme toi**

 **\- - Mais t'avais dit que c'était dangereux mais je n'ai pas écouté ensuite bha ils sont arrivé mais j'ai réussi tu sais.**

 **\- - Ne refait plus ça comprit ?** _elle acquiesça_ **Et c'était quoi ?**

 **\- - Les papillons, j'ai réussi mais je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter**

 **\- - Ça viendra, je te montrerai**

Elle tomba net dans les bras de son père, la cape du roi toujours entourer sur elle, elle l'a tenait fermement. Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il devait décider, il avait transcrit sont jugement pour retrouver sa fille. Sa fille…Merlin avait une fille, une petite fille. Les années étaient bel et bien passées depuis le jour où il l'avait banni, il s'en rendait compte. C'était incroyable comme le temps passait à une vitesse incroyable, il ne l'avait pas vu défiler mais en même temps le temps lui avait paru si long sans son ami. Bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais, il était trop fier pour ça.

\- **-** **Merlin tu es censé ne jamais revenir à Camelot, tu es un sorcier.**

 **\- - Je ne suis pas venu dans l'intention de vous nui, je viens seulement récupérer ma fille. Je préfère mourir que l'a savoir en danger. Il se releva**

 **\- - Sur cela je veux bien te croire**

 **\- - Mais vous ne me laisserez jamais repartir ?**

 **\- - Je n'en sais rien, les lois sont faites pour être respectez. Elles ne sont pas écrites dans le but de les suivent et non pour faire ce que bon nous chante, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque !**

 **\- - Si vous aviez un enfant vous auriez agi de la même façon**

 **\- - Peut-être, sans doute, je…sûrement c'est une certitude je suppose, mais là n'est pas la question. Qui me dit que tu ne t'ai pas allié à Morgane ? Malgré ce que peux dire ta fille**

 **\- - Vous plaisantez j'espère ?**

 **\- - Séfa aurait pu venir et nous l'aurions confié sans problème**

 **\- - Justement, le problème c'est qu'elle est morte !**

 **\- - Mon dieu…** _soupira Guenièvre_

 **\- - Et tout cela je le dois à votre sœur, comment pouvez-vous imaginez ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je me sois allié à elle ?**

 **\- - Simple supposition. Je suis désolé, si je pouvais réparer tout le mal qu'elle a fait je...**

 **\- - Je le sais très bien Arthur, mais vous n'êtes pas responsable de tous les dégâts qu'elle a pu causer. Je vous l'ai pourtant assez répété je ne sais combien de fois du temps…où j'étais là.**

Il se tut, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il l'avait soutenu par le passé donc il ne doutait absolument pas de lui sur ce point. Après la question sur son statut n'était toujours pas régler, mais il se sentait encore blesser. Il se sentait moins trahis qu'auparavant en partie grâce à Gaïus, après tout ce q'il avait pu lui dévoiler, mais il restait blesser. Blesser parce que son ami le plus fidèle ne lui avait rien révélé, son secret le plus intime, lui qui avait tant confié à Merlin alors que lui passait l'éponge dessus. Préférant se taire croyant que cela n'était vraiment pas important que ce n'était qu'un tout petit détail. Alors que non, c'était quelque chose d'important, que ce fameux Balinor, le dernier seigneur des dragons soit en réalité son père. Quand il avait appris cela, il avait mieux compris son chagrin à la mort de ce dernier. Et ce n'était pas lui qui avait sauvé Camelot en faisant fuir le grand dragon, mais Merlin le dernier seigneur des dragons. Gaïus li avait appris tellement de chose que chaque fois qu'il prenait congé, il était confus.

Il le regarda dans les yeux, son regard n'était pas haineux mais compréhensif. Il jeta un regard à sa fille elle était si douce et si fragile, elle avait besoin de son père. Elle n'avait déjà plus de mère, il ne pouvait pas lui arracher son père, et il ne pourrait pas.

\- - **Tu peux partir avec ta fille**

Il ferma les yeux, c'était si dure de le voir à nouveau partir. Pourtant il savait ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, qu'avait-il fait d'ailleurs à part lui sauver la peau, se sacrifier pour lui, défendre Camelot quoi qu'il lui en coûte, surtout à l'époque du règne de son père. Il avait tant fait pour ce royaume, il avait combattu Morgause, le troll que son père avait épousé, des gobelins, des sorcières, des créatures magiques, car il en était sûre, tous ces exploits il ne les devaient pratiquement qu'à Merlin et non lui. Puis il avait affronté Morgane qui le croyait juste serviteur dotait d'aucun talent même celui d'être un parfait bouffon.

Il soutenait son regard, ne sachant l'expliquer Merlin y lu la peine alors il lui souria gentiment en guise de remerciement. Il avait été clément et c'était un geste honorable envers un sorcier, c'était quelque chose que tout le monde accepterait cela comme un changement, comme une surprise, comme un roi ouvert d'esprit et qui croit en la bonne volonté de certain sorcier. Un roi qui ne jugeait pas au fait qu'il était sorcier mais a la personne qu'il était, ce qu'ils avaient fait et pourquoi, s'ils choisissaient de repentir ou pas. Arthur était le meilleur roi que la terre n'ai jamais connu et il deviendrai une légende.

Merlin s'inclina et fit demi-tour, la main de sa fille dans la sienne, elle fit signe de la main vers la reine, Guenièvre lui sourit en agitant sa main en retour.

Alia sortit de cette journée avec une bonne leçon, c'était bien d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts mais il fallait aussi savoir arrêter quand il le fallait mais surtout être accompagné en cas de fuite. Il aurait pu s'agir des hommes de Morgane, elle avait eu de la chance. Alia avait par sa bêtise réuni le roi et son père pour une confrontation assez amicale, tendu mais calme. Elle regrettait qu'ils soient fâché car elle adorait la reine, elle était gentil et sentit la fleur, et était beaucoup plus douce que l'était sa nourrice. Elle aimait beaucoup Esther, sa nourrice mas elle devait s'occuper tellement d'enfants qu'elle prenait plus le temps de vraiment se consacré qu'a un seul plus de cinq minutes. De plus son fils n'était pas très gentil, avec aucun des enfants. Il était vulgaire et grossier, très brutal aussi.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire, Eomer accouru vers eux il avait été très inquiet lorsque Merlin était partit à toute vitesse en ne laissant que seul explication que le roi Arthur tenait sa fille. Il s'en voulait énormément, il devait la surveiller il l'avait laissé dans le sanctuaire sans surveillance, bien qu'il n'eût pas lieu d'être. Mais elle en avait profiter pour s'enfuir et il culpabilisé. Merlin l'avait rassuré mais il s'en voulait quand même. Il lui assura tout de même qu'elle aurait pu disparaître au nez et à la barbe de n'importe qui, même lui.

* * *

Voili, voilou


	8. Chapter VII

Merlin

Merlin/Arthur

 _"Merlin a de la magie"_

Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

 _ **Réponse à Aurore:**_ Merci mille fois pour ta review je pensais qu'elle ne plaisait à personne appart moi ( et ma soeur qui a la gentillesse de la lire^^) J'ai mis du temps à reposter car mon pc a planter et j'ai tout perdu jusqu'au chapitre 15.. heureusement que j'ai eut la bonne idée de les imprimer donc j'ai plus qu'à les réécrire sur le word, c'est du boulot mais je m'active un peu chaque jour pour publier les chapitres assez fréquemment. En tout cas je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle te plaise. et t'inquiète pas j'en prends du plaisir. encore merci. ( J'ai a peine vu les fautes :p)

 **Chapitre VII**

Camelot

\- **Le saviez-vous pour la mort de Séfa ?**

\- **Oui, mais je n'ai pas jugé important de vous le dire**

\- **Bien mais j'aimerais savoir une chose qui me perturbe depuis une semaine, depuis que je l'ai vu avec sa fille**

\- **Laquelle sire ?**

\- **Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas rejoint Morgane, il avait après tout beaucoup d'argument pour m'en vouloir**

\- **Peut-être mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature Arthur**

\- **Je sais, je sais. Il est d'une gentillesse insoutenable, prêt à tout pour sauver la vie de n'importe qui**

\- **C'est ce qui vous as unis.**

Il regardait le vieil homme assis sur son siège favori depuis bien des années. Arthur se trouvait une fois de plus chez Gaïus, à parler de Merlin, Morgane et de magie. Pourquoi Merlin lui tourmenter l'esprit, est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir banni de l'avoir exclu de la vie de ces amis ou même de son père adoptif. Et Guenièvre, sa meilleure amie depuis son arrivé, sa confidente. Ces derniers temps il ne cesser de s'en vouloir, pour de nombreuses raisons le concernant surtout depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Séfa. Arthur se douter que s'il ne l'avait pas banni elle serait toujours en vie et rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Gaïus qui était dans la confidence, ainsi que Guenièvre, ne cessèrent de lui répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir et que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en veuille.

\- **Vous avez toujours cru en la magie, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Oui je l'ai utilisé à une époque, elle ne fait aucun mal. Elle ne fait aucun mal. J'ai vu les pouvoirs de Morgane naître sans rien pouvoir faire, Merlin voulait l'aider et lui dire qui il était. Pour l'aider à surmonter tout cela mais je lui ai interdit.**

\- **Pourquoi ?** _Il s'asseya face à lui._

\- **C'était trop dangereux pour lui comme pour elle, Morgane ne devait surtout pas apprendre qu'elle posséder la magie. Uther savait qu'il y avait la possibilité que les gênes se transmette, mais il était sûr et certain qu'elle ne serait pas une sorcière comme sa mère. C'est pourquoi il l'a surveillé, la protéger.**

\- **Pourtant il était surpris quand elle a utilisé sa magie contre lui**

\- **Ce n'est pas vraiment cela, il était surtout surpris qu'elle les utilise contre lui et pour lui volé le trône.**

\- **Savez-vous comment peut-on la tué ?**

\- **Merlin le sait.**

Il fronça les sourcils, s'il voulait se débarrasser de sa sœur il lui fallait l'aide de Merlin, et Merlin était introuvable. Il y avait beaucoup de chose que Gaïus ne lui avait pas dit, comme le fait qui était le sorcier Emrys, il le savait Arthur en était certain. Gaïus laissa ce privilège à Merlin, c'était son devoir ; il posa maladroitement une main soucieuse sur l'épaule du vieux médecin, la carrure bossu et fatigué par le temps. Il le remercia et fit demi-tour et le laissa seul.

Gaïus ne compter plus les fois où Arthur venait lui demandait diverses choses concernant la magie. Qu'il s'agisse de Merlin, de Morgane ou de la magie en elle-même. Il lui avait décrit en long et en large l'époque avant la grande purge, une époque noire mais où la magie était acceptée. Il le sentait moins hésitant sur la magie, plus à l'aise qu'il y a quelques années. Il n'allait pas l'accepter de suite c'est certain, Arthur voulait des preuves et il les aura avec le temps car il le connaissait depuis sa naissance et il le savait persévérant. Honnêtement Gaïus se sentait soulager, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaiter, revoir Merlin souvent lui redonnerait du baume au cœur. Merlin était comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et ne plus le voir lui fendait le cœur.

C'était pourtant évident que Merlin était Emrys, les paysans disait qu'il était arrivé il y avait 7 ans, et cela faisait 7 ans que Merlin n'était plus à Camelot. Arthur n'avait pas fait le rapprochement mais il avait été troublé par ces propres sentiments envers Merlin justement. Emrys était pour lui un inconnu, un sorcier qui l'aidé volontairement. Pourtant, il en avait un qui avait fait le rapprochement, et puis il connaissait ses deux noms. Mordred connaissait déjà son secret depuis des années et des années mais n'avait rien divulgué pour autant. Il avait confiance en Merlin, contrairement à lui, et s'il jugé préférable de lui cacher son identité il n'y voyait aucun intérêt à le faire lui-même.

 **O**

Le soleil brillait de mille feu ces jours-ci et aujourd'hui encore il tapait vraiment fort. Sous sa cotte de maille, ces vêtements chaud, assis sur un tronc d'arbre au camp d'entraînement, couteau à la main. Il le jeta au sol si fort qu'il se planta de lui-même puis le retira. Il continua ce jeu pendant un bout de temps tout en réfléchissant de choses et d'autres.

 _Merlin_

Voilà à quoi il pensait, à tous ces moments passés avec lui, c'était amusant de savoir qu'il était un sorcier. D'ailleurs il ne s'y habitué pas encore, il ne l'avait jamais vu exercer la magie. Disons qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, Merlin était tellement secret et ouvert lorsqu'il vivait au château. Et lorsqu'il avait était banni, il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie, sa aurait certainement empirer les choses et l'autre jour lorsqu'il était venu récupérer sa fille. Il l'enfreignait la loi en venant déjà, utiliser sa magie était risquer mais il l'avait fait pour sa fille, pour la sécher en quelques sorte.

Merlin était partit sans un mot, sans un regard comme un vagabond. Le bannissement avait changé quelque chose en lui ou étais-ce le fait de vivre en dehors de Camelot loin de la population. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'avait changer, il n'avait plus le même regard, ni les mêmes expressions. Gauvain se disait que c'était sûrement la crainte de perdre sa fille sur le moment mais d'un autre côté il sentait que quelque chose avait quand même changé. Dans son regard il pouvait y lire la souffrance qu'il avait pu endurer durant ces dernières années, la haine mais surtout l'amour, la compréhension et la compassion. Les traits de son visage ne changeaient pas, il était fidèle ç lui-même, peut-être plus fatigué qu'avant. Il restait Merlin. Son regard se faisait plus vieux. Il se doutait qu'il avait dû vivre bien des choses et d'épreuves, Morgane n'était pas une ennemie facile, elle était redoutable. Il avait pu le constater à plusieurs reprises.

Merlin avait toujours été là, aux côtés d'Arthur pour combattre Morgane sans crainte et sans peur. Il avait toujours eu un courage extraordinaire pour un simple serviteur désarmé. I comprenait maintenant pourquoi, son arme était la magie. Il était souvent partit seul à l'aventure pour aider Arthur, ou en quête d'une chose et d'autres et il disait qu'il allait chercher des herbes pour les besoins des médicaments pour Gaïus. Il ne l'avait pas toujours cru, Gauvain était connu pour être un grand menteur mais loyal, un grand ivrogne mais respectable. Il ne l'avait pas toujours cru mais n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet-là car il s'agissait de Merlin et Merlin agissait toujours bizarrement. Donc ça ne l'avait jamais inquiété, mais aujourd'hui il se posait énormément de questions, c'était en partie grâce à lui s'il était ici.

Tous ces exploits accomplis il ne les avait jamais avoués, il n'attendait aucune louange. Bon sang Merlin était un saint. Déjà sans savoir qu'il possédé des pouvoirs, il se sacrifier pour n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, il savait déjà qu'il était quelqu'un de très humble. Mais maintenant que la vérité lui était dévoilé depuis des années il savait encore plus qu'il s'agissait là d'une personne vraiment extraordinaire. Ce n'était pas Morgane qui aurait agi de cette manière ? si seulement Arthur pouvait ouvrir les yeux sur ce point, mais non il avait encore le goût de la trahison dans la bouche. Il savait que c'était difficile pour Arthur, d'ailleurs il n'en parler pas. Il avait été trahi par ces proches ; Morgane principalement, puis Agravain l'avait rejoint, la seule personne encore parenté avec sa mère défunte et son père, par ces erreurs, ces mensonges, qui ont fait de lui, malgré tout, un homme bien. Et aujourd'hui Merlin lui avait cacher son plus grand secret. Il comprenait donc qu'il mette du temps à accepter certaines choses mais 7 ans c'était long…

Et ce fameux sorcier, ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard qu'il aider Arthur à lutter contre Morgane et tut ceux qui jurer vengeance et voulait détruire Camelot. Ce n'était pas par hasard, il en était sûr il se posait beaucoup de question bien qu'elles se répètent inlassablement, il ne laissa pas tomber. Il restait souvent silencieux ces derniers temps, chose que Perceval trouvait étrange mais ne toucha aucun mot au roi. Bien évidement il restait quand même ce fou et drôle qu'était Gauvain. Perceval connaissait très bien son ami, il savait que quelque chose le tracasser.

Deux semaines avaient passés depuis le passage de Merlin, l'entraînement des chevaliers se terminé enfin. Gauvain était enfin soulagé. Il devait faire son tour de garde dans le quartier sud du château avec Perceval mais il n'y allait pas. il s'était arranger avec lui, lui promettant qu'il lui rendrait l'appareil.

Gaïus était sa réponse à toute ces questions à coup sûr, c'était bien lui son père adoptif, il le connaissait par cœur. Impossible qu'il ne sache rien.

\- **Savez-vous où je peux trouver Merlin ?**

 **\- Sans doute, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il s'agit de mon ami Gaïus, s'il vous plait je ne lui veux aucun mal vous devriez le savoir**

 **\- Je sais, simple précaution**

Il souriait. Il craignait toujours pour son fils adoptif, il risquerait sa propre vie pour lui, il s'y donnerai corps et âme pour lui quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Gauvain connaissait très bien ce vieil homme depuis le temps, il l'avait soigné et aidé grâce à Merlin, il leurs devaient tout.

\- **J'aimerais seulement comprendre certaines choses, juste lui posait quelques questions. Je ne le ferais rien de plus je vous le promets, faite moi confiance comme il a eu confiance en moi un jour.**

Gaïus se pinça les lèvres, était-il sage de lui divulguer une tel chose, un si grand secret que Morgane serait prête à découvrir. Le sanctuaire. Etait-il sincère, bien sûr qu'il était et il s'agissait de Gauvain. C'était lui qu'il allait chercher lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, lui qu'il l'avait accompagné pour protégé Arthur, lui qui était un de ces plus fidèle ami. Merlin avait une grande confiance en lui, et Gaïus savait que si Merlin avait une confiance aveugle en lui alors lui aussi.

\- **Il se trouve dans la forêt des Rois déchus, mais faite très attention à vous Gauvain. Cette forêt grouille de bandit en tout genre et nombreux saxons y sont caché dans l'espoir de coincé le roi.**

 **\- Je ferais attention ne vous en fait pas**

 **\- Vous ne trouverez pas Merlin c'est lui qui vous trouvera…s'il le désir.**

 **\- Comment cela ? ne me dite pas que je dois l'appeler,** _il rit_

 **\- C'est exactement ça, il est très occupé vous savez**

 **\- Pourquoi ? parce qu'il s'agit en fait d'Emrys ?**

Gaïus se stoppa net dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, son cœur rata un battement. Comment était-il possible qu'il sache. Merlin lui aurait dit ? Mais quand ? Cela l'étonnait tout de même. Il fronça les sourcils montrant son incompréhension. Il esseyait de montrer qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais c'était peine perdu, Gauvain n'était pas un idiot. Il était soudain pris de peur, de panique. Bien que Merlin soit déjà banni de Camelot il n'avait pas révélé à Arthur que le sorcier qui les aider était en fait Merlin sous le nom d'Emrys, nom que les druides ont toujours donné en le désignant. Pour Arthur il restait Merlin, mais pourtant ils les avaient sauvés à de nombreuses reprise et le roi voulait connaître ce sorcier, il voulait découvrir qui il était. Et ce n'était ni à lui, ni à Gauvain de le lui dire.

\- **Ai-je donc fait fausse route ?**

 **Il ferma profondément les yeux, inspirant autant qu'il le pouvait puis dit :**

 **\- Non Gauvain, vous avez tout bon.**

 **\- J'en était sûre, c'est tellement cohérent**

 **\- Comment l'avez-vous découvert si je ne m'abuse ?**

 **\- Depuis que nous l'avons revu, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à son propos et à tout ce qu'il a pu se passer depuis lors et j'ai fait le rapprochement. C'est tellement évident maintenant que je le sais, je me demande comment les autres et surtout Arthur ne l'ont pas remarqué plus tôt. Ça parait évident. Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Camelot ils se défendent étrangement mieux qu'avant.**

 **\- Oui ça l'est, surtout lorsque l'on connait aussi bien Merlin ? les druides disent de lui qu'il st le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, sa venue en ce monde a était écrit depuis des millénaire, bien avait l'ancienne religion. Les prophètes étaient excités lors de sa venue au monde, le temps étaient brumeux, ensoleillé, orageux et pluvieux et très doux. C'était un jour très étrange.**

 **\- Tout cela en même temps ?**

 **\- Oui, Uther pensait à un mauvais présage. Il pensait qu'un sorcier aller lui retirer son fils, déjà que sa défunte épouse avait péri quelques mois plus tôt en le mettant au monde, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Alors il a entrepris de renforcer ses condamnations à la sorcellerie, jurant que quiconque voulant du mal à son fils serait exécuté. Bien sûr beaucoup d'innocent furent tué pour rien.**

 **\- Cet homme était bien trop cruel pour être appelé Roi**

 **\- Il avait ces méritent et ces négligences**

 **\- Négligence ? c'était un meurtrier et vous le savez !**

 **\- Je sais bien mais je l'ai connu à une période où peu s'en souvienne.**

Ils tuent. Ils avaient beaux s'appréciait, les avis divergeaient. Uther avait était un ami proche du médecin, il le défendait tout de même sur certains points, même si pour avoir caché un sorcier il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le condamné à mort. Uther l'avait laissé aux griffes d'Arédian, le fameux chasseur de sorcière, il l'avait injustement accusé de toujours pratiquer la magie. De part de ce fait, il fut condamné à mort. Par chance le dévouement et la loyauté de Merlin l'avait sauvé. Mais surtout au pouvoir que pouvait avoir Arthur sur une telle décision, il avait cru en l'innocence de Gaïus sans hésitation.

\- **Je n'en toucherai aucun mot à Arthur si cela vous inquiète**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire qui il est, mais un ami lui fera un grand bien. Votre soutien et votre présence fera un grand bien à Merlin**

Gauvain comprenait cette loyauté envers Merlin, envers Arthur et même envers Uther. Il avait toujours été un sujet loyal, il se sacrifier s'il le pouvait. Pour les aider ou même les sauver. Il serait prêt à vagabonder dans une forêt maudite et meurtrière pour cela. Une loyauté sans pareil était rare, Merlin en avait de la chance. Merlin lui était tout aussi loyal comme pour Arthur ou ces amis en qui il avait confiance.

\- **Je ne divulguerais rien, vous avez ma parole, ni à Arthur ni aux chevaliers**

 **\- Mordred le sait déjà**

 **\- Comment ça ? Merlin lui aurait-il dit ?**

Là, il ne comprenait plus. Gauvain était son ami et il lui avait rien dit. Mordred arriva un beau jour et sans s'en souciait il lui disait tout sans regarder derrière lui ? où était la fuite ?

\- **Absolument pas. Mordred est un druide et de par ce fait il connait le secret et les prophéties sur Merlin**

 **\- Il a des pouvoirs où est-ce un de ces druides sans magie ?**

 **\- Il en a. merlin ne lui pas vraiment confiance, mais pour le moment il s'est montrer loyal envers notre bon roi. Il n'a rien fait qui puisse compromettre cela…du moins pour le moment.**

 **\- Il doit y avoir une raison pour que Merlin ne lui fasse pas confiance.**

 **\- Il a eu une vision**

Il parut étonné. Il savait qu'il était magicien mais des visions, c'était possible ? il ne cherchait pas à voir plus loin. Il ignorait un tas de choses sur son vieil ami et importuner le médecin de la cour, déjà bien occuper, n'était pas une solution. Il ne répondait que vaguement. Merlin lui répondrait honnêtement et sans peur d'être trahi par un ami, comme le pensait Gaïus. Il lui répondrait avec toute la franchise dont il posséder…ou pas, c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Deux chois s'offrait à lui.

Il partit en le remerciant de temps perdu, il lui était redevable à présent. Bien que pour Gaïus ce ne soit qu'un simple dialogue amical entre soldat et médecin parlant d'un ami commun, sa s'arrêtait là. Pour lui c'était un vrai service, pour Gauvain comme pour Merlin.

Gauvain retrouva Perceval à sa ronde, il s'était absenter une heure. Il ne lui posa qu'une simple question :

\- **Etait-ce si important pour que cela ne puisse attendre ?**

 **\- Oui, pouvez garder un secret mon ami ?**

 **\- Qui croyez-vous avoir à vos côtés ?**

 **\- Nul ne doit savoir a aucun de nos amis les chevaliers, pas même Arthur**

 **\- Je saurai tenir ma langue**

 **\- Il me faut aller dans la forêt des rois déchus pour quelques chose de très important. Personne ne doit savoir où je suis même si cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis partis**

 **\- Entendu, ce n'est pas grave au moins ? S'il vous faut une main forte je suis votre homme**

 **\- Merci mais ça ira et ce n'est rien de grave je vous assure**

 **\- Quand contiez-vous y aller ?**

 **\- Demain, durant la réunion du conseil, ça sera calme. Et ni Arthur, ni Léon ne le remarqueront vu qu'ils y seront**

 **\- En effet, la taverne vous fera le plus grand bien**

 **\- Vous me connaissez que trop bien**

 **\- Vous êtes un ivrogne et ça ont ne plus rien y faire, et tout le monde le sait.**

 **\- C'est vous qui le dite !**

Ils rirent, ces deux là faisait vraiment la paire. Une dizaine de bouffons n'arriveraient pas à leurs chevilles, Gauvain un humour particulier ? il s'amusait à esseyait de faire rire son ami aux allure d'un géant. Il s'était durement entraîner durant sa jeunesse et s'était activement entraîner à combattre réellement depuis que Morgane avait était la cause de la mort de sa famille. Son père lui disait souvent que la vengeance n'était que mauvaise foi et risque de folie. Il ne criait pas à l'injustice, n à la vengeance. Il savait qu'un jour elle paierait pour tous ces crimes. Mais il détestait tout ce qui était en rapport avec Morgane. Alors quand Lancelot lui avait proposé de venir avec lui aider le roi pour affronter Morgane, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il posséder une grande force que peu d'homme pouvait s'en ventait. Peu connaissait réellement le passé de Perceval, parmi les chanceux se trouvait Gauvain, Léon, Elyan et évidement Arthur. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Merlin. Il était quelqu'un à l'écoute des autres, qui ne jugeait jamais, donnant des conseils, encourageant, soutenant. C'était comme cela qu'il fonctionner, mais Gauvain savait plus de choses que quiconque.

Le soir venu, ils mangèrent tous deux à la taverne en compagnie d'Elyan et Mordred. Arthur et Léon régler encore quelques détails de la réunion du lendemain, ils mangeraient donc dans ces appartements avec sa femme qui l'attendait avec patience. Les chevaliers mangeaient en s'enivrant.

O

Le lendemain, certains des convives du château se levait de bonne heure. Arthur le premier après les serviteurs, les cuisiniers, les fermiers et tant d'autres. Arthur savait que cette journée allait être longue, très longue. Il n'aimait guère ces réunions, elles étaient souvent trop longues et barbante. Heureusement pour lui Léon l'accompagner. Il était son suppléant et par obligation il devait faire acte de présence. Si un jour il s'avérer être absent, il devait connaître ce qui serait dit à la réunion. Et puis au moins il écouterait et saurait aider la reine qui prendrait place du dirigeant en l'absence de son époux. Léon serait là pour la guider et lui expliquer les faits, les changements. Et puis au cas où, où l'un des deux s'assoupirent durent cette très longue journée, tout était transcrit sur papier pour faire plus officiel. Mais il n'empêche qu'ils dussent être là, surtout le roi où les conseillers risqueraient de mal le prendre.

Montrant son agacement, il souffla ? il accepta l'aide de son serviteur pour s'habiller. Il était épuisé, blasé surtout mais il s'agissait de son devoir de roi, son père le lui avait appris et répété durant toute sa jeunesse. Il sortit de ces appartements habillé et prêt à affronter cette réunion, Guenièvre dormait encore paisiblement, elle prendrait sa place pendant la réunion, c'était elle qui écouterait les plaintes et les requêtent des paysans.

Bien entendu, tous les conseilleurs étaient debout devant leur place habituelle. Léon l'attendait au pas de la porte, il le salua et ils échangèrent des regards d'encouragements, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était ravi de ce qui les attendaient. Arthur invita tout le monde à s'asseoir, deux gardes fermèrent les portes et se postèrent à l'extérieur interdisant l'accès à quiconque. La réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

 **O**

Gauvain était dans ces appartements, un serviteur le lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner comme chaque matin. Il n'avait pas de serviteur attitrer mais Edward le servait souvent. Chaque chevalier avait ces avantages, le petit déjeuner dans les appartements, ont leurs polissaient leurs armures, cirer les bottes, réparer les cottes de mailles, agrandissait les ceintures comme l'avait souvent fait Merlin en cas de besoin, recoudre les vêtements… tel un noble. Il mangea tranquillement quad quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se mit face à Gauvain.

\- **La réunion a commencé monseigneur**

 **\- Très bien merci**

Il lui remit trois pièces d'or comme convenu. La veille il avait était trouver un serviteur lui demandant un service contre trois pièces d'or, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il devait nourrir sa famille. Sa ferme avait brûlé lors d'une des attaques de Morgane. Depuis i. l'il n'avait pas pu la remettre debout bien que le prince Arthur, à l'époque, avait essayer d'aider chaque paysan, chaque cultivateur, chaque fermiers…beaucoup de noble et de serviteurs. Alors beaucoup de postes furent disponible donc il avait tenté sa chance, mais n'en était pas moins malheureux. Tout ce qu'il gagnait il le mettait dans la reconstruction de sa ferme, et c'est par sa volonté que Gauvain l'avait choisi. Il croyait en un jour où il démissionnerait du château et recommencerait à travailler à sa ferme, elle était après tout dans sa famille depuis des générations. Il était, pour Edward, hors de question de laisser tomber et Gauvain avait confiance en lui. Il lui disait quelques fois qu'un jour il serait heureux et fier de lâcher ce travail pour retourner à ces ressources.

Il mit alors l'argent dans sa poche en le remerciant.

Gauvain se levait, frottant son ventre avec le sourire, il remercia le serviteur pour ce déjeuné succulent comme il avait l'habitude de dire. Il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il ramener à chaque fois. Et puis il aimait bien ce serviteur, il était de nature honnête, quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas il le disait, mais avec douceur. Il ne désobéissait pas, pas comme Merlin à l'époque. Mais lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire il le disait et c'est ce qui plaisait à Gauvain.

Il partit à l'écurie, prit une monture, la sienne et partit pour la forêt des rois déchus. Le voyage se passa sans encombre, il ne croisa aucun saxon. Pas de sorcier, ni de vagabond, rien du tout. Il fut soulagé. Il arrivait dans le creux où se trouvait une caverne, l'endroit que Gaïus lui avait indiquer. Il espérer au fond de lui qu'il ne lui ai pas mis sur une fausse route. Même s'il avait confiance en ce vieil homme, sa loyauté envers Merlin était tel qu'il pouvait mentir pour le protégé, il l'avait fait durant des années durant et le roi ne s'en ai jamais douté.

Il se mit à quelques mètres de l'entré des cavernes d'Andor, il ne voulait surtout pas que les Wilddeorens ne vienne l'attaquer, il n'allait surtout pas s'y aventurer. La dernière fois il avait fait l'erreur d'en tuer un alors qu'il chassait en meute. Arthur, Merlin, les chevaliers et lui avait eu chaud aux fesses. Evidement ils ne sortaient jamais de leurs cavernes, trop dangereux pour leurs survit, pour ces horribles gros rats. Gaïus lui avait dit de simplement crier son nom sorcier : Emrys

Le son de sa voix se mélangea au chant des oiseaux, le vent, les feuillages qui volait à la force du vent. Le soleil brillait, la tête vers le ciel, il avait fermé les yeux croisant les doigts qu'il apparaisse.

\- **Qui êtes-vous demanda un homme**

 **\- Gauvain**

 **\- Que voulez-vous ?**

 **\- En ce qui vous concerne, rien. Je cherche un ami**

 **\- Quel est son nom ?**

 **\- Pourquoi vous le dirai-je** , _il se méfier_

Cet homme était en tout point tout homme étrange, habiller en tenu de combat, couteau à la main, habillé de noir, le regard vitreux, cheveux blonds. La partie droite de son visage était brûlé.

\- **Parce que je suis le gardien de cet endroit, la forêt des rois déchus est un lieu sacré que mon maître protège.**

 **\- Votre maître ne s'appellerait-il pas Emrys ?**

 **\- Tout à fait**

 **\- C'est lui que je voudrais voir, c'est mon ami**

 **\- Je vais vous annoncer**

Il disparût en un claquement de doigts. Il inspirant profondément, ces quelques minutes lui parût interminable. Il espérer que Merlin accepte de le voir, il e saurait comment réagir sinon, il était son ami, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Ils se connaissaient depuis combien d'années maintenant ? il ne les comptait plus. Il commencer à stresser. En fait, au fond de lui il doutait que puisse accepter de venir le voir, de crainte qu'il raconte tout à Arthur. Pourtant, il était lui. Gauvain était en plein doute. Il se sentait tout drôle, s'il refusait de le voir, il aurait manigancé tout ceci pour une simple balade dans la forêt.

\- **Gauvain**

Ledit Gauvain eut peine à le croire qu'il s'agissait de son ami, cet idiot courageux prêt à tout pour ces amis, prêt à se mettre en danger pour n'importe quelle personne. Merlin souriait. Ces yeux pétillaient de bienveillance, de gentillesse, il était heureux de le revoir dans d'autres circonstances que la dernière fois. Il portait comme à son habitude sa veste marron qui était usé par le temps, son écharpe rouge et son haut bleu. Un pantalon marron, avec des chaussettes grise qui ressortait de ces vieilles chaussures à lacet.

\- **Merlin** **!** _s'exclamait-il_

Le sourire large, il le prit dans ces bras. C'était un tel plaisir de le revoir. Bien qu'il l'eût vu devant l'assemblé, ce n'était pas la même chose, c'était quelque chose d'officiel ou presque aujourd'hui il s'agissait de leurs retrouvailles ; son vieil ami.

\- **Je suis heureux de te voir Gauvain**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dite moi tout

XoXo


	9. Chapter VIII

Merlin

Merlin/Arthur

 _"Merlin a de la magie"_

Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

 _ **Réponse à Aurore:**_ Et oui Surprise ! Oui dès que je peux je continue de les écrires sur le pc, ce chapitre là est pas très long mais si Gauvain est un de tes préfé comme tu dis ( comme moi :p) tu vas bien aimé ce chapitre, ces centrer sur eux deux :p Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture. Je vais esseyer de mettre un chapitre par semaine :)

 **Chapitre VIII**

Arthur s'endormait, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Un de ces conseillers lisait loi après loi et il fallait l'avouer cet homme n'était pas tout jeune, il était vieux très vieux. Mais il s'agissait d'un des conseilleurs les plus fidèle au royaume, il l'avait était au temps d'Uther et il continué avec Arthur. Au fil des années sa vue s'était quelques peu dégradé. Il avait une loupe à la main, il esseyait de lire mot par mot. Il approcha et éloigna la loupe. Même ce brave Léon qui tenait une forme du tonnerre pour chaque réunion, qui avait une patience incroyable se mit à bailler, bailler, bailler comme jamais. Cette réunion du conseil se faisait une fois par mois et à chaque fois il esseyait de tenir jusqu'au bout, il lui arrivé de somnoler, tout comme Arthur et certain conseiller même. Le vieil homme ne le remarqua pas, de toute façon tous ceux qui étaient présent connaissait les lois par cœur, ils restaient attentif qu'au nouvelle chose.

Le roi commença a ronfler, certain se sentait gêner et d'autres esseyait de ne pas rire. Personne n'allait le juger, Darius le vieil homme, était à mourir d'ennuis même lorsqu'il conté ces récits de guerre, il beugler ou oublié de quoi il parlait au bout d'un moment de micro seconde de silence. Léon lui affligea d'un coup de coude, le roi se réveilla en marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Il regardait Léon sans comprendre, il lui désigna alors Darius de la tête.

\- **Ah oui, très bien,** _il se tourna vers Darius._ **Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mon cher, mais ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons en venir aux faits**

 **\- Mais il s'agit là d'une obligation**

 **\- Certes mais nous n'avons pas besoin de perdre du temps comme cela fait maintenant…** _il se tourna vers Léon_

\- **4 heures sire** _lui souffla t'il_

\- **4 heures ! Que nous vous écoutons à lire les lois et vous n'êtes pas à la moitié, pour changer. Nous avons d'autres obligations qui nous attendent tous. Personnellement je ne veux pas continuer cette réunion depuis parce que nous avons pris une journée entière à lire les lois.**

 **\- Mais citez les lois à chaque conseil est dans les règles, vous avez gardé cette tradition**

 **\- Peut-être mais si cela doit prendre deux heures de plus ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je m'endors, tous ici s'endors. Je ne veux pas vous faire de la peine mon cher, mais votre vue devient trop mauvaise. Le mois prochain Léon s'en chargera, il prendra votre relève. Comme ça nous pourrons en venir aux faits plus vite.**

 **\- Très bien sire, comme vous le souhaiter**

Il était vexé mais au moins c'était fait. Les réunions du conseil n'étaient pas faites pour faire un somme, dans ce cas-là autant resté dans son lit, au moins c'était plus confortable qu'une chaise. Les autres conseillers accueillirent cette nouvelle directive avec joie. Ils pouvaient enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

 **O**

Gauvain et Merlin étaient assis sur un troncs d'arbre. Les retrouvailles avaient été joyeuse, elles auraient pu être festive si Gauvain avait rapporté une carafe d'andromède. Mais Merlin n'&tait pas picolo quoi qu'on puisse dire ou pensé. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple couverte, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu, tout venait de Gaïus. Ils en riaient aujourd'hui. Il parlait de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, du temps qui était passé trop vite. Puis il lui demanda ce qu'il avait sacrifié à cause de Morgane.

\- **Beaucoup trop de chose** _souffla-t-il_ **. Elle m'a enlevé les êtres les plus cher, à commencer par Séfa, puis deux ans après elle m'a enlevé ma mère. Elle a tué bon nombres de personne qui était en ma compagnie, des druides, des sorciers…et tant d'autres.**

 **\- Elle est bien trop puissant Merlin.** _Gauvain baissa la tête, dégoûter et triste que son ami avait pu vivre_ **. Un jour elle paiera.**

 **\- Je suis bien plus puissant qu'elle,** _il marqua une paus_ **e. Ce n'est pas pour me venter que je dis ça, elle a appris à utiliser la magie il y a quelques années, moi je l'a pratique depuis que je né. Je savais déjà déplacer les choses avant même de savoir parler. Le seul bémol c'est qu'elle utilise la magie pour faire le mal, c'est de la magie noire pur et simple. ! Nous sommes totalement différents tout en étant si ressemblant. A une époque elle me ressemblait plus que je l'aurais cru, mais il y a de ça longtemps.**

 **\- Je comprends que tu puisses t'énerver mais ne te défoule pas sur ça** _rit-il en mettant ces mains face à lui comme pour se protégé_

 **\- Désolé, le sujet Morgane est très irritant.**

 **\- Je sais, pour Arthur aussi ça l'est.**

Ils se tuent, ne voulant plus parlé de chose qui fâche. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Merlin avait eu l'air tant changé lorsqu'il l'avait revu au château. Morgane lui avait fait mordre la poussière et pas seulement, elle était le mal incarner. Merlin avait dit d'elle qu'elle était la noirceur de leur époque et ça n'en finirait que par sa mort, une mort définitive et pour cela il fallait qu'il unisse ces forces à celle d'Arthur. Mais avant ça il fallait qu'Arthur accepte la magie et ce n'était pas chose facile, et surtout qu'il l'accepte lui en tant que sorcier. Gauvain comprenait cela et était de tout cœur avec son ami.

Merlin lui avait aussi raconter tout de Mordred, que tôt ou tard il se rallierait à Morgane et qu'i serait celui qui causerait la mort du roi. La prophétie le disait. Un druide donnerait le coup de grâce au légendaire Roi Arthur. Pour les prophétie, Gauvain était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas comment elles pouvaient être certaines. Mais la foi de Merlin était tel qu'il avait confiance en lui. Désormais Gauvain surveillerait Mordred même si son ami ne trouvait pas cela nécessaire. Il saurit lorsque ça déraperait. Il surveillait de très près le château et ces habitants.

\- **Ta fille possède des pouvoirs comme les tiens ?**

 **\- Non, pas vraiment. Elle a une chose très particulière, avec le temps elle deviendra aussi puissante que moi mais elle n'aura jamais le privilège de donné un ordre à un dragon. Le gêne des seigneurs des dragons se transmet de père en fils. Il ne lui saura donc pas confier,** _il sourit à la pensé de son père_ **. Et puis lorsqu'elle sera grande il n'y aura plus de dragons pour exercer ce don. Peut-être Aithusa mais c'est un dragon libre. Il m'obéit certes, mais c'est un jeune rebelle et il a choisi Morgane pour maîtresse. J'esseye en vain de lui faire changer son allégeance envers Morgane mais c'est compliqué. Pourtant je ne me suis jamais montré aussi doux et attentionné que je le peux mais ce n'est pas chose facile.** _Il regarda Gauvain droit dans les yeux._ **Un dragon n'est pas facile à dresser, il faut un pouvoir immense et ils sont très entêter.**

 **\- J'ai dû comprendre la moitié de ce que tu viens de dire Merlin.**

Ils rient de bon cœur, il est vrai que Gauvain n'y connaissait encore rien à tout cela. Il lui fallait du temps pour tout assimilé. Et d'un seul coup ce n'était pas possible. Il lui souriait.

\- **Te souviens-tu lorsque je t'ai dit que j'avais rencontrer mon père avant sa mort ?**

 **\- Oui je m'en souviens, c'était un an avant notre rencontre si j'ai bonne mémoire**

 **\- C'est cela. Uther nous avait autorisé Arthur et moi pour trouver le dernier seigneur des dragons pour nous débarasser du dragon qui terroriser tout Camelot.**

 **\- J'ai entendu parlé de cette attaque, il l'a fait avant de mourir je suppose ?**

 **\- Non, c'est moi. Il est mort bien avant qu'on atteigne Camelot…ont étaient sur les terres ennemis et on a était attaquer. Balinor, mon père, s'est mis entre une flèche et moi. Il l'a reçu en plein cœur. Gaïus m'avais dit qui il était avant que l'on parte, je lui ai dit qui j'étais à ce moment-là. Et avant de mourir il m'a dit comment me faire obéir de Kilgharra.**

 **\- Et d'où venait le dragon ?**

 **\- Des souterrains de Camelot, Uther l'avait fait enchaîner pour montrer en quoi il avait lutté, c'était une leçon pour tous selon lui. C'est moi qui l'ai ait libéré.**

 **\- Mais tu es dingue** _l'interrompu Gauvain_

 **\- J'avais fait une promesse, il m'avait beaucoup aidé et a de nombreuses reprise, même lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord pour aider Morgane, il savait ce qu'il allait arrivé**

 **\- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il rien dit ? On aurait pu éviter ce fiasco** _s'exclama t'il_

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Nous devons vivres les choses tel quels, nous n'avons connaissance en l'avenir qu'en de rare occasion. Les prophéties ce n'est pas pareil, elles sont créées pour celer un destin. On peut l'empêcher ou la dévier mais la plupart du temps elles sont sceller, j'en suis la preuve vivante.**

 **\- Et bien j'espère que pour celle d'Arthur on pourra l'empêcher**

 **\- C'est mon souhait le cher Gauvain**

Il lui souriait, toute ces choses qu'il apprenait lui changer la vison de certaines choses. C'était dingue tout ce que les gens comme lui pouvait ignorer. La magie n'était pas si mauvaise en fin de compte. Ce qu'il avait appris principalement était que son ami était un très bon sorcier, très protecteur envers Arthur, il était prêt à tout sacrifié pour lui ou ces proches. Morgane et Merlin étaient totalement différent quoi que puisse dire son ami, il était deux éléments non compatibles c'était une certitude. Elle était le mal incarner et lui le bien, c'était un combat qui maintenait l'équilibre du monde. Arthur était leurs sujets de conflit, son trône, ces actes et son importance faisait de lui une menace pour Morgane et un espoir pour Merlin. Il était le roi d'aujourd'hui et de demain, mais pour Morgane il était la destruction de ce pays. C'était elle qui devait monter sur le trône, pour y régner la terreur et réintégrer la magie. C'était comme cela que tous les sorciers et sorcières serait en liberté et en paix. Mais ils avaient bien plus peur de Morgane qu'en Arthur, la plupart préféré être pendu par le roi plutôt que d'être torturer et devenir un meurtrier pour servir Morgane et ces intérêts.

L'heure du midi sonna, c'était l'heure à laquelle les chevaliers se retrouvaient pour manger, à l'heure où des serviteurs servait un grand plateau à l'assemblé de la réunion du conseil, l'heure à laquelle Merlin retrouvait sa fille pour manger.

Le soleil brillait de mille feu, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Merlin regardait attentivement son ami, c'était quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, il ne doutait pas de son amitié. Il savait qu'il ne le trahirait jamais, ni ne divulguerais ces confessions. Il lui proposa alors de venir déjeuner en sa compagnie et celle de sa fille. Il accepta avec joie, cela faisait si longtemps.

Merlin faisait alors apparaître un passage pour aller au sanctuaire, ce qui impression son ami. Entre deux arbres ont pouvait apercevoir le sanctuaire, on y voyait les habitants aller à leurs guises, travaillant, riant, parlant, on y voyait des enfants courir, le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu. Gauvain avait les yeux émerveiller de ce que son ami avait créer pour les bons sorciers, c'était…magique ! Merlin lui tendit la main pour l'invité à entrer. D'un pas aventurier il y entra. Ce qu'il ressentit était tout autre, une sensation de bienêtre, de magie, de sérénité et de paix. Cet endroit respirer le bonheur, il avait été créer avec amour et son passage aussi. Merlin referma derrière eux. Ils avançaient le long de l'allé qui mené jusqu'à chez lui. Gauvain y découvrit ce jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli, un certain Lotar, à ces côtés se trouvait Eomer l'apprenti de Merlin. Il fit sa connaissance ainsi que celle du sombre Alator, et de sa fille Alia.

Pendant un long moment, il observait l'endroit où vivait son ami. Fidèle à l'entre d'un sorcier, des herbes et des objets magiques et partout. Mais on y reconnaissait la touche de ce sacré Merlin maladroit. Et la touche féminine encore présente de Séfa.

Après le repas, Merlin lui montra tout ce qu'il faisait, tous ces projets. Il voulait qu'il sache si un jour Arthur devait se confronter à l'idée d'accepter la magie, il voulait que quelqu'un lui explique à peu près qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça ; qu'il ne suivait pas les traces de Morgane, que tous les sorciers n'étaient pas mauvais il savait que ce jour arriverai tôt ou tard. Même s'il se préparer pour faire face à Artur ; la réaction qu'ils auraient ne serait pas du tout celle qu'il s'imaginé, il le savait. S'il venait un jour à accepter Merlin en tant que sorcier, pour lui cela lui ferait bizarre d'utiliser sa magie sous ces yeux. Ou de se montrer chef de guerre face à Morgane, son grand rival. Ce n'était pas la facette qu'Arthur connaissait. Il le connaissait maladroit et mal organisé, idiot et surtout indépendant de la taverne.

Gauvain se sentait très à l'aise avec Merlin, même s'il était un sorcier redoutable. Il avait une grande confiance en lui, oui il se répété à le dire mais il le pensait tellement fort et sincèrement qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il put voir que son ami pouvait être à son habitude très doux, drôle, serviable, gentil comme il pouvait être très féroce, autoritaire, dur et direct. Mais surtout un leader. Cette facette de lui il ne l'a connaissait pas et il se surpris à l'appréciait.

Ils parlèrent encore un bon moment et au milieu de l'après-midi ils dirent au revoir. Il était enfin l'heure pour Gauvain de retourner à Camelot avant que Léon ou le roi s'enquit de son absence. Il revenait de son petit voyage avec beaucoup de réponses, les meilleurs soit dit-en-passant. Il était maintenant certain d'une chose, Merlin n'était pas une menace mais un allié de Camelot depuis le début. Le roi pouvait avoir pleinement confiance en lui, d'accord il lui avait mentit sur ces vraies origines mais quand on sait que la sorcellerie est punie, pour sa survie ne doit-on pas se taire. Vivre en mentant ou mourir sur un bûcher et laissé le monde aux mains de Morgane ? La réponse était toute faite. Il fallait à tout prix qu'Arthur ouvre les yeux, bien sûr il avait promis à Merlin de ne rien lui dire, ça lui ferait l'effet d'une bombe. Il lui fallait encore du temps, le jour où il serait prêt ça serait le moment pour Gauvain d'aider le roi à comprendre certaines choses.

Seul le temps pourrait nous dire quand Arthur serait prêt.

* * *

Un chapitre assez court je l'avoue mais bon, j'ai toujours aimé Gauvain et leurs relation amicale.

Comme j'ai mon pc qui a planter, par chance j'avais imprimer tout classer dans un classeur. je suis obliger de les réécrire sur le pc ( je les modifie à chaque fois haha c'est plus fort que moi)

XoXo


End file.
